Imposible de Olvidar, Prohibido Recordar
by Shury Marie Cullen Potter
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan: Famosa reportera del diario New York Times, pero sin tiempo para su familia y mucho menos para el amor. Edward Anthony Cullen: Renombrado medico cirujano del Hospital General de New York, cansado de las apariencias y banalidades...
1. Vacia

**_Estos personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la inspiración para esta historia se la debo a mariiani gracias chica..._**

**_Es mi primer fic tengan compasión de mi y ya saben dejen su review si les gusta eso me anima a continuar_**

**_Chau_**

**_ Shury_**

* * *

[La famosa jefa de redacción del New York times Isabella Marie Swan recibió ayer de manos del afamado escritor Jhon Meyer el premio Pulitzer, en el renglón _**periodismo de investigación**_; por su articulo denominado: _**"Pandemonio por la influenza"**_ donde narro todo lo que los doctores y personal especializado se negaban a explicar. "El mérito no es totalmente mío, tengo un excelente equipo a mi disposición todos somos merecedores por igual de este premio" – Fueron las palabras de la afamada periodista en su discurso… ]

Genial!! Pensé con el mayor sarcasmo posible… tenían que publicar además una foto mía, con lo que me gusta ser el centro de atención… Soy Isabella Swan tengo 25 años y soy la redactora en Jefe mas joven del diario New York Times; desde el momento en que deje la Universidad comencé a trabajar aquí con el sueño de llegar a donde estoy ahora. Físicamente había cambiado muy poco desde mis días en la universidad, estaba mucho mas delgada, mi piel era cada día mas blanca de tanto trabajar encerrada en mi oficina, mi cabello estaba un poco largo pero del mismo color chocolate…

Emocionalmente el cambio si era mucho mas notorio, me había vuelto mucho mas seria y formal mi trabajo había pasado a ser mi prioridad en todos los aspectos, mi familia _oh mi familia _hacia mucho ya que no los visitaba, primero empecé a faltar a los cumpleaños de mis hermanos, luego a los días festivos; hasta que un día solo perdí el contacto con ellos…

Mis padres Esme y Carlisle nunca me reprocharon nada, lo poco que sabia de ellos era por mi hermana Alice quien siempre me llamaba para recordarme que tenia familia y que ellos también eran parte de mi vida, ella era una diseñadora famosa siempre estaba alegre y enérgica era mi pequeña duendecillo, por ultimo estaba Emmet mi hermano oso lo ultimo que supe de el es que le iba muy bien con su tienda de accesorios deportivos y vivía muy feliz con su esposa y una de mis mejores amigas Rosalie.

Los extrañaba mucho a todos, tenía todo lo que una vez había soñado, entonces porque sentía que me faltaba algo, me sentía _vacía_. Había perdido mucho en el camino, a mi familia, a mis amigos y sobre todo lo había perdido a él… Pero mi decisión había sido la mejor y de eso estaba muy segura, nada iba a cambiar lo que sucedió entre nosotros, hace mucho había decidido dejar atrás el pasado y eso hacía, aunque todavía podía recordar el día en que todos nos conocimos en el instituto…

_Flash Back_

- Anda Bella apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde – Me gritaba Alice dando brinquitos desde la puerta del instituto

- Ya voy ya voy…. – Le dije mientras trataba de alcanzarla pero lo único que conseguí fue tropezar con uno de los escalones de la entrada, cerré mis ojos para esperar el golpe de la caída pero no fue así de repente algo o mejor dicho alguien me sostenía por la cintura, pero quien…

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? – Me dijo aquel chico, con la voz mas aterciopelada y sexy que había escuchado en toda mi vida, logre voltearme para verlo y empeorando la situación, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda profundo y quede deslumbrada con esos ojos y con su sonrisa, tenia que alejarme de él si no quería empezar a hiperventilar, como pude me separe de su abrazo mientras sus ojos continuaban en mi…-

- ¿Creo que algo le pasa? Esta muy roja y parece que le cuesta respirar – Le escuche decir a una chica a lo lejos, debía parecer muy idiota podía sentir el rubor en mis mejillas, y mi boca estaba abierta por la impresión… En ese momento sentí que alguien me tomaba por los hombros y me agitaba…

- Hey Sis… ¿Bella estas bien? ¿¿¿Bella??? – Era Alice quien me agitaba y me estaba hablando ahora, fue al escuchar a mi hermana que logre reaccionar…

- Porque tanto alboroto Alice cálmate estoy bien – oh Dios que bueno que pude hablar sin tartamudear ya había hecho bastante el ridículo…

- Estabas a punto de caer cuando este chico te rescato de tu enorme patosidad… Por cierto mucho gusto Alice Swan…- Alice se volteo para dar la mano y presentarse al hermoso chico, ahora que mi cerebro estaba funcionando me percate de que el joven tenía un hermoso cabello cobrizo alborotado que hacia contraste con su nívea piel, era un Adonis en persona… _que!!!!_ Yo había pensado eso contrólate Bella…

- Mucho gusto yo soy Edward Cullen – respondió el chico con su maravillosa voz… - Ellos son mis primos Rosalie y Jasper Hale – Fue en ese momento en el que me percate de los dos chicos que venían con él, un chico y una chica ambos eran de cabellos rubios, piel muy nívea como la del Adonis y ojos muy azules, parecían modelos de revista. Alice giro su cuerpo hacia ellos y pude ver como posaba su mirada en el chico llamado Jasper y aparecía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que nunca antes le había conocido.

- Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- Le dijo mientras le tendía la mano, mi hermana estaba realmente algo zafada de la cabeza como pudo decirle eso a un chico que apenas conoce. Rodé los ojos instintivamente al escucharla. Mi impresión fue mayor cuando escuche al rubio contestarle

- Lo siento, señorita – ya no sabia quien estaba peor de la cabeza si ella o él, luego de decir eso había tomado la mano de mi hermana y no la volvió a soltar jamás. Lo que paso seguido de esto me trastoco aun más, sentí como alguien se acercaba por detrás y se acercaba a mi oído para decirme algo…

- ¿¿Tu eres Bella no??? Bello nombre para una mas Bella Ragazza – su aliento rozo mi piel y me hizo temblar su voz se escuchaba aún más aterciopelada y aun más sensual, reacciona Bella o pensara que eres una retrasada…

- Si Bella… Bella Swan gracias por el cumplido – le dije volteándome hacia el y ofreciéndole mi mano, podía sentir como el rubor subía a mis mejillas, porque tenía que ruborizarme por todo _diablos!!! _Me reprendí mentalmente a mi misma… Me respondió con una sonrisa torcida que me encanto y solo aumento el rubor de mi cara, para luego tomarme la mano.

- Algo me dice que seremos mejores amigos por siempre…- escuche decir a mi hermana mientras cruzábamos la puerta del instituto – me arriesgaría a decir que seremos una gran familia… - uso un tono pícaro al recitar esta frase y le guiño el ojo a su acompañante, realmente mi hermana era única en su especie…

- ¿Tu hermana toma algún medicamento o esta bajo tratamiento psicológico? – Rosalie dijo en tono de broma, las risas no se hicieron esperar de todos nosotros…

- Se a lo que te refieres, pero no, no esta bajo ningún tratamiento, es solo que mi hermanita se cree algo así como una especie de psíquica conocedora del futuro – Casi no podía hablar debido a las risas por el comentario de rosalie todos los que conocían por primera vez a Alice pensaban eso de ella.

En ese momento alice volteo a verme con una mirada acusadora, e indignada – Si veo cosas sobre el futuro y lo sabes Isabella Marie Swan- oh dios cuanto detestaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo – Nunca e fallado en mis predicciones ¿¿o si??

Aunque me costara admitirlo la pequeña duendecillo tenía razón, en mi familia teníamos una consigna _**Nunca apuestes en contra de Alice**_, todo lo que alguna vez había predicho se había cumplido, no pude hacer mas que sacarle la lengua infantilmente a mi pequeña hermana; a lo cual solo respondió con una flamante sonrisa.

_Fin Flash Back_

Desde ese día en el instituto los Hale, los Swan y los Cullen habíamos cruzado nuestros caminos, Rosalie y Emmett se conocieron horas después de ese primer encuentro y congeniaron desde el primer momento, parecía como si el destino nos hubiese puesto a unos en el camino de los otros, pasamos juntos por el instituto y luego por la universidad; pero todos esos recuerdos eran historia pasada, ellos aun estaban unidos pero ya yo no formaba parte de ellos, ya no….

- ¿Te vas a quedar hasta tarde hoy también?- estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me percate cuando Mike Newton entro en mi oficina.

Acostumbraba a trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche y Mike lo sabía, muchas veces amanecía recostada de mi escritorio o en el diván blanco que mi madre se había empeñado en comprar para mi oficina cuando supo de mi ascenso; hoy no sería diferente, prefería sobre manera pasar mis noches aquí que en mi apartamento las razones eran obvias, los recuerdos invadían cada rincón de ese lugar y aunque trataba de mantenerlos al limite a veces, solo a veces me sobrepasaban…

- Si aun hay algunos detalles que resolver antes de que salga la próxima edición – Solo esperaba haber sido convincente la verdad era muy mala mintiendo.

- Te estas exigiendo mucho, deberías dormir un poco, ir a tu casa, descansar- Me dijo con su tono sobre protector, Mike siempre había intentado entablar una relación conmigo, pero yo siempre lo rechazaba la verdad me sentía un poco culpable por eso; no es que Mike no fuese atractivo, tenía un cuerpo bien formado, el cabello muy rubio y los ojos azules; pero yo no tenía tiempo para una relación ni con él, ni con nadie.

- No te preocupes Mike dormiré en el diván un rato, prometo mañana salir temprano… - le dije con mi tono de voz mas inocente sabía que no se podía negar cuando le hablaba así. Vi como Mike asentía con la cabeza mientras me hacía un gesto de despedida con la mano y salía por la puerta de mi oficina…

Suspire al saberme sola de nuevo en mi oficina, había permitido a los recuerdos volver a mi y con ellos regresaba el agujero en mi pecho, la soledad y el aturdimiento; era por eso que me tenía terminantemente prohibido a mi misma recordar, de nada servia hacerlo… _Soy feliz tengo lo que siempre quise, soy exitosa, mi carrera esta en su mejor momento_… Me repetí una y otra vez para salir del letargo en el que me habían dejado los recuerdos.

Decidí concentrarme en mi trabajo el cual era y había sido mi mejor escape a los recuerdos, miré la pantalla de mi computadora para dar un ultimo vistazo a la edición del día de mañana y estaba impecable como siempre, mi trabajo era excelente de eso no cabía la menor duda, me llene de orgullo y aspire profundamente era tan reconfortante; mire los dos Pulitzer en mi estante y todo los recuerdos pasaron a segundo plano en mi mente; cada decisión, cada acto, todo había valido la pena...

***


	2. Dr McDreamy

_**Estos personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos…**_

_**Gracias a los que leen mi historia, por cierto este fic es la versión Twilight de un fic de Harry Potter de mi amiga y editora mariiana que se llama "Estar en tu mundo" (4782141) léanlo esta súper…**_

_**Cielito para responder tus preguntas si edward y bella tuvieron algo, la razón por la que ya no están juntos vas a tener que esperar un poquito para saberlas jijijijiji… gracias por tu review… **_

_**Bueno ya basta de tanta cháchara, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo…**_

_**Chau**_

_**Shury**_

_**EPOV**_

"_Estoy contactando a una nueva empresa de catering para la subasta de beneficencia de este año, ya qué la del año anterior estuvo fatal y sería una pena con toda la gente importante que asistirá…"_ Lauren como siempre hablaba sin parar acerca de pasapalos y agencias de festejos para el próximo evento de caridad, a buena hora decidí darle a mi novia el puesto de relacionista pública del hospital. Yo solo fingía prestarle atención, esta reunión ya me estaba asfixiando…

"_Voy a tomar un poco de aire…"_ Me disculpe con los presentes, mientras salía de la lujosa oficina; no soportaba estar un minuto mas ahí, el mundo de apariencias y pretensiones en el que me tocaba vivir era demasiado asfixiante. Lo único que me mantenía ahí era la satisfacción de salvar vidas.

Soy Edward Anthony Cullen el prestigioso medico en jefe del Hospital General de New York, por lo qué debía a asistir a reuniones, cócteles, fiestas, congresos y todas esas banalidades que tanto detesto. Pero siempre hay un precio por todo ya qué había cumplido mi sueño de salvar vidas y curar enfermedades…

"_Sabía que estarías aquí…"_ Escuche a Ángela Weber, mi asistente personal hablarme mientras se acerca hasta mí _"¿No se te da muy bien esto de las apariencias, no es cierto?" _Me dijo mientras acomodaba el cuello de mi bata, la conocía desde hace mucho y sabía lo que intentaba hacer…

"_No creo que a los pacientes les importe mucho mi imagen…"_ Dije con mi tono más seductor y con una sonrisa torcida que ponía cada vez que trataba de deslumbrar a alguna chica, tanto Ángela como el resto del personal del hospital se divertían a mis espaldas y decían qué este era el hospital con mayor numero de pacientes del género femenino gracias a mí.

"_Aún con el cabello alborotado y la bata desarreglada te ves bien, así que no te preocupes"_ Dijo siguiéndome el juego, Angela era bastante guapa tenía una cabellera negra ondulada hasta la mitad de la espalda, era de contextura fina y delicada, y tenía unos ojos negros brillantes; pero ninguno de sus encantos funcionaria conmigo. La conocía desde hace mucho como para no darme cuenta de lo que intentaba, quería hacerme sentir incomodo… si ella quería jugar iba a tener que esforzarse ya qué no se la pondría fácil.

"_¿Me estas coqueteando?"_ le dije con un guiño, en ese momentos comenzó a soltar carcajadas y supe que la había vencido, no pude hacer más que reírme con ella.

"_Eres único Cullen… Ya entiendo porque las enfermeras y las residentes te llaman McDreamy"_ Se comenzó a reír a mandíbula batiente mientras yo rodee los ojos ante el comentario, realmente detestaba el sobrenombre que me habían puesto las empleadas de mi hospital, parecía como si siempre estuviesen en temporada de apareamiento solo se apaciguaban cuando veían a Lauren cerca.

"_Voy a empezar a creer que eres parte de ese club de tontas…" _ Sabía que eso la haría molestar… Y así fue paro de reír y me miro con arrogancia.

"_En tus sueños Cullen, sabes tan bien como yo que solo tengo ojos para mi Beny…"_ ¡Oh si! Ben Cheney el jefe de residentes del hospital y una de las pocas personas a los que consideraba mi amigo, él y Angela estaban comprometidos desde hace ya un año solo estaban esperando el momento ideal para casarse, tenía que admitir que yo había sido el cupido de esa relación, a la final ambos me agradecieron y eran una pareja muy feliz.

"_Bueno a lo qué vine jefe, te tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala, ¿Cuál quieres primero?"_

Esto no pintaba bien por el semblante de mi asistente, su rostro se debatía entre una sonrisa burlona y una seriedad aparente propia de cuando me daba noticias relacionadas con mi novia.

"_Al mal paso darle prisa… dame la mala"_ Una mueca de desagrado invadió mi cara al ver como ella seguía conteniendo la risa. ¡Oh Dios! Ahora si estaba seguro que la noticia tenía que ver con Lauren

"_Los padres de Lauren acaban de llegar y te esperan en tu oficina para conocerte…"_ Me dijo si poder contener más su risa, esta chica disfrutaba mucho verme sufrir y créanme qué conocer a los padres de Lauren no era hacerme sufrir era torturarme, no es que no quisiese a mi novia pero no estaba seguro de querer formalizar a ese grado la relación.

Lauren Malory sería la novia ideal para cualquier hombre, era una chica bastante hermosa, con un cuerpo muy sexy, una cabellera muy lisa y rubia cortada a la altura de sus hombros, pero algo en mí se negaba a formalizar una relación con ella ni con nadie; aunque ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Yo sabía la razón por la cuál no formalizaba la relación…

"_¿Cuál es la buena?"_ Pregunté con la esperanza de que hubiese alguna emergencia que me permitiera escabullirme de la tortura de tener que conocer al Sr. y la Sra. Malory.

"_La buena es que ya no hay más malas"_ Su respuesta no fue lo que esperaba, pero aun así no pude evitar contagiarme de su risa, Angela podía ser muy graciosa cuando se lo proponía. Pasamos unos segundos entre risas, ella se dejo caer y se sostenía el estomago no había forma de que parase de reír, cuando por fin logro recomponerse, me vio con ojos expectantes _"No los quieres conocer, ¿no es cierto?"_

¡Esta chica era impresionante! Me conocía mejor que muchos.

La mire con ojos de suplica, afirmándole que tenía toda la razón y no quería conocerlos, me continuó mirando por un instante. Yo esperaba ansiosamente que mi eficiente y genial asistente me ayudara a salirme de está como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, sus ojos brillaron con un tono de complicidad, sabía que me iba a ayudar… lo podía leer en su mirada.

"_Vete Cullen, yo me encargo de decirles qué se presento una emergencia y qué tuviste que salir inmediatamente"_ La abrasé eufóricamente y le di un beso en la mejilla, como agradecimiento. Justo me disponía a salir corriendo cuando toque mi bolsillo y estaba vació.

"_¡¡¡Demonios!!! Esto es una broma…"_ Justo cuando pensaba haberme zafado de tener que conocer a mis suegros el destino me jugaba una mala pasada.

"_¿¿Ahora que Cullen??"_ Escuché decir a Angela con voz fastidiada.

"_Deje las llaves de mi carro en la oficina."_ Al parecer todo indicaba que hoy no era mi día de suerte, no había forma de qué a esas horas de la noche pudiese salir sin un auto. Angela soltó un bufido mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su bata.

"_Toma_" Dijo mientras me arrojaba las llaves de su auto "_Me debes una y grande jefecito y ahora vete antes de que Malory decida venir a buscarte_" Le sonreí en señal de agradecimiento mientras corría hacia el estacionamiento.

"_Ten mucho cuidado con mi bebe Cullen o tu flamante Volvo sufrirá las consecuencias_" La escuche gritarme a lo lejos; ella conocía mi afición por la velocidad y mi manera de manejar le crispaba los nervios, más aún cuando su auto estaba involucrado.

Caminé lo más rápido posible al estacionamiento, al pasar al lado de mi Volvo resople al verlo, amaba mi auto y no me gustaba la idea de dejarlo ahí, pero no tenía porque preocuparme, Angela lo cuidaría bien, no era la primera vez que intercambiábamos de auto y mi auto apreciado nunca había sufrido daño alguno.

Llegue hasta el pequeño Toyota Corola color rojo de mi asistente y abrí la puerta para adentrarme en él; tarde unos segundos en acomodar los espejos y el asiento, lo encendí y me puse en camino a mi apartamento.

Sintonice la radio en una emisora de música clásica, los acordes de Claro de Luna de Debussy invadieron el vehiculo, me sabía de memoria el camino hacia el departamento así que no prestaba mucha atención al trayecto, tan solo dejaba que la música se apoderara de mis pensamientos y me relajara; cuando me percate de que había llegado a mi destino la música ya estaba acabando. Estacione en la acera de enfrente y estaba por salir de vehiculo cuando mire detenidamente el lugar en el que estaba.

"¡¡_Idiota!! ¡¡Masoquista!!! No tienes otro nombre Edward ¡¡Idiota!!" _Murmuraba al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Mi subconsciente me había traicionado nuevamente, después de tantos años y aún me pasaba esto. Como dije antes: _Eres un idiota Edward Cullen. _Estaba en mi antiguo apartamento, o lo qué es lo mismo: en su apartamento, ese lugar que alguna vez habíamos llamado nuestro.

Los años parecían no haber pasado por el edificio, estaba tan igual como el primer día que ella y yo nos mudamos, la fachada estaba del mismo color blanco, el portero era el mismo anciano de siempre, el edificio no había cambiado en nada, no podía decir lo mismo acerca de lo nuestro.

Decidí dejar de pensar en ella, en nosotros, nada cambiaria lo que pasó, ella había continuado con su vida y yo con la mía… Puse camino hacia mi verdadero apartamento, al cuál tarde unos segundos en llegar, entre al estacionamiento y deje el carro en el lugar correspondiente y me encamine hacia el loby para tomar el ascensor hasta mi piso…

La voz del encargado de la recepción me recibió al entrar "_Buenas noches Dr. Cullen ¿todo bien en el hospital?" _

"_Buenas noches Eric todo de maravilla" _Le dije mientras me dirigía hacia el ascensor… _"Por cierto Eric si me llaman o me vienen a buscar no estoy para nadie y no he llegado en toda la noche ¿entendido?" _Lo menos que quería era recibir visitas o atender llamadas, después de lo de hace un momento no estaba de ánimos para ver a nadie.

"_Tranquilo Dr. Cullen nadie lo va a molestar, yo me encargo de eso" _Eric era muy leal y poco entrometido, por eso me agradaba.

"_Muchas gracias Eric, qué tengas buena noche" _Le dediqué una sonrisa un tanto cansina.

"_Para servirle. Igual para usted doctor" _En ese instante las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y yo me adentre marcando el piso de mi departamento, esta había sido una noche muy larga y agotadora tan solo quería llegar darme un baño y meterme en mi cama bajo las sabanas.

Eso fue exactamente lo que hice, al llegar me fui directo al baño y después a la cama, en un dos por tres ya había perdido la conciencia cayendo en un sueño profundo.

_**¿¿Les gusto?? Bueno ya saben sugerencias, abucheos, rosas dejen reviews son mi motivación **_


	3. Invitaciones

_**Estos personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos…**_

_**Como siempre aclaro este fic es la versión Twilight de un fic de Harry Potter de mi amiga mariiana que se llama "Estar en tu mundo" (4782141) léanlo esta súper…**_

_**Alice's POV**_

Desperté con una sonrisa mas amplia de lo acostumbrado, y créanme eso es decir bastante en mi, la noche anterior había tenido un sueño maravilloso; mi hermana Bella con un hermoso vestido de novia obviamente diseñado por mi y de la mano del amor de su vida, porque aunque Bella y Edward fuesen tan cabezas duras como para no admitirlo ellos aun se querían y eran el amor de la vida del otro…

Sabía que este sueño era premonitorio y mis sueños jamás me fallaban; cada segundo estaba más convencida de que poner en marcha mi nuevo proyecto había sido una brillante decisión, a pesar de lo que mi Jazzy me había dicho la noche anterior sabía que yo estaba en lo correcto, siempre lo estaba…

Flash Back

"_¿¿de donde vienes amor??" _Jasper me recibió al llegar a nuestro apartamento, estaba en su acostumbrada pijama de botones, no me había fijado en lo tarde que era…

"_Fui a visitar a Bella… pero como siempre no estaba, te lo juro Jasper que un día de estos mi hermanita se va a enfermar no hace mas que estar en su oficina" _bufe mientras colocaba mi abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta, me acerca hasta el mueble donde estaba mi novio y me recosté en su regazo; el solo estar con él me tranquilizaba.

Dejo a un lado el articulo que estaba leyendo y me acogió en sus brazos "_tranquila amor Bella ya esta bastante grandecita y sabe lo que hace, estoy seguro que si en algún momento siente que su salud esta en juego bajara su ritmo de trabajo" _Solté una fuerte carcajada sarcástica al mejor estilo de Bella Swan, mi novio a veces era tan ingenuo.

"_como se nota que no conoces bien a la cabezota de mi hermana para ella no existe nada mas que trabajo y mas trabajo" _que si lo sabia yo desde el momento en que se recibió de periodista en la universidad y comenzado a trabajar en el diario había faltado a mis últimos tres cumpleaños y a todas la navidades, aun y cuando la había amenazado con torturarla con un día de compras si lo hacia.

En ese instante me recordé de algo que llamo mi atención cuando venía de regreso del apartamento de Bella a mi automóvil, juraría que Edward estaba estacionado en la acera de enfrente del edificio, era él, su pálida piel, su cabello cobrizo alborotado y su bata blanca lo único que no cuadraba en la escena era el auto en el que estaba no era su acostumbrado y adorado volvo plateado era un pequeño toyota corola rojo que no le conocía, solo eso me hacía dudar de que fuese él quien estaba ahí. Tenía que salir de la duda.

"_¿¿Hablando de adictos al trabajo has hablado con tu primo el doctor ocupado en estos días amor??"_ dije con la voz mas inocente que tenía mientras dibujaba círculos por encima de la camiseta de su pijama, sabía que a Jasper le molestaba sobremanera que hiciera de cupido y mas si se trataba de Edward y Bella.

"_La verdad hace bastante que no lo veo…" _dijo con voz ronca y los ojos cerrados al parecer los cariñitos estaban funcionando "_Edward siempre esta siendo arrastrado a algún evento social por Lauren aun no se como la aguanta"_ ni Jasper, ni Rosalie soportaban en lo mas mínimo a la novia barbie de Edward pero le respetaban a él la decisión de estar a su lado.

"_¿Por qué la pregunta?"_ me dijo con voz inquisidora mientras detenía mi mano evitando así que continuara con las caricias, _oh oh!! Me descubrió!!... _pensé para mi misma tenía que pensar algo rápido o estaría en serios problemas

"_este… es que pensé que quizás Edward podría hablar con Bella y hacerla entrar en razón… explicarle lo dañino que puede ser trabajar como ella lo hace"_ esperaba que Jasper no notara mi mentira, la verdad lo que estaba diciendo no era del todo falso mas no era la razón principal de mi pregunta.

"_Alice se a donde quieres llegar con todo esto y de una vez te digo que no... Tu papá es doctor igual que Edward bien podrías hablar con él… porque te empeñas en juntar de nuevo a ese par" _demonios me había descubierto, Jazz me conocía mejor que nadie.

"_Es que…"_ trate de argumentar a mi favor en tono afligido, mientras me levantaba del regazo de mi amado y caminaba hacía la chimenea, ahí se encontraba una foto de Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y yo hace algunos años atrás; cuando estábamos todos juntos, como extrañaba esos días.

"_Es que nada Ali esos dos son historia y nosotros mejor que nadie lo sabemos, lo que paso entre ellos no hay forma de remediarlo… que te lo digo yo que soy psicoterapeuta" _Jazz se acerco a mi por la espalda mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos, él sabía lo mucho que extrañaba esos días.

"_yo no estaría tan segura de eso… sabes hoy lo vi, Edward estaba estacionado enfrente del apartamento de Bella, estoy segura de que era él Jazz"_ recosté mi cabeza del hombro de Jasper mientras le confesaba lo que creía haber visto esa noche en casa de mi hermana…

Escuche como mi novio suspiraba en alto, mientras hundía su rostro en mi cabello _"Amor yo se lo mucho que extrañas a esos dos pero no te hace nada bien mentirte a ti misma…" _esto era increíble de verdad creía que yo me había alucinado todo esto.

"_No quieras hacerme pasar por loca Jasper yo se lo que vi o mejor dicho a quien vi y ese era Edward…" _le dije mientras me separaba de su abrazo y tomaba en mis manos la foto que minutos antes estaba observando.

"_Ali amor basta Edward y Bella tienen sus vidas hechas y por separado, y es mejor dejarlo así" _a pesar de lo que Jazz se empeñaba en que debía dejar la vida de mi hermana y de su primo en paz ya había decidido poner en marcha un nuevo proyecto denominado _reencuentro _y nada iba a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Sonreí ante la maravillosa idea que estaba rondando mi mente brillante ya había ideado la primera parte de mi nuevo proyecto y la pondría en practica lo mas pronto posible sin importar lo que Jasper me dijera.

"_No quiero saber lo que esta pasando por tu mente tan solo espero que te olvides de esa loca idea de que Ed y Bells deben estar juntos" _me reí con ojos de picardía al escuchar a mi Jazz, el solo rodó los ojos y se recostó nuevamente en el sofá para continuar su lectura, mientras yo ponía en marcha la primera parte de mi plan.

Corrí a la habitación y tome el teléfono que estaba en mi mesa de noche, marque el número sin necesidad de revisarlo lo sabia de memoria, el timbre sonó hasta que una voz familiar contesto al otro lado de la línea.

"_Heidi hola Alice Swan necesito un favor enorme querida…" _estaba segura que esto iba a funcionar como que me llamaba Mary Alice Brandon Swan.

_Fin Flash Back_

El sonido del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos, observe la pantalla de mi móvil y al ver de quien se trataba salí de mi habitación dejando a mi Jasper aun en la cama y dirigiéndome hacia mi estudio.

"_¿¿Heidi lograste hacer lo que te pedí??" _la ansiedad me estaba matando por lo que no me detuve en saludarla, tan solo quería saber si había logrado poner en marcha mi proyecto.

"_todo listo Alice… invitaciones enviadas ya deben estar en sus manos, tan solo quería que lo supieras… Nos vemos adiosito" _me dijo con un grado de complicidad en su voz, me despedí de ella y deje mi móvil en mi mesa de dibujo mientras me disponía a dibujar el vestido de novia para Bella con el que había soñado la noche anterior.

Todo marchaba como lo esperaba, nada podía salir mal…

_**BPOV **_

Había pasado una noche fatal, el tanto recordar me ocasiono pesadillas durante los pocas horas en las que pude conciliar el sueño, ahora iba camino a mi apartamento a tomar un baño caliente y cambiarme de ropa, para luego volver a mi oficina para revisar los artículos y reportajes para la próxima edición.

Al llegar al depa retire la correspondencia de mi buzón, encontré la acostumbrada copia de la edición del diario del día de hoy, dos cartas y una nota. Inmediatamente reconocí la letra de la nota, era de mi hermana Alice seguro la había dejado ahí la noche anterior, tenía la costumbre de visitarme luego de cerrar su atelier pocas veces me había encontrado pero aun lo seguía haciendo.

Puse atención a las otras dos cartas, la primera era de mi madre seguro para saber de mi, mi madre estaba chapada a la antigua y aborrecía la tecnología por lo que era una de las pocas personas que aun enviaba cartas en vez de correos electrónicos. La segunda carta tenía el sello de publicaciones VOLTURIS así que había dos opciones o era de mi jefe Aro Volturis dueño y señor del New York Times o de su hija Heidi editora de la revista PEOPLE.

Me adentre a mi apartamento deje mi maletín sobre la mesa comedor y decidí dejar las cartas para después ya tendría tiempo de revisarlas cuando estuviese en mi oficina, las introduje en el maletín y me fui directamente al cuarto de baño una ducha me haría bien después de tan mala noche.

_**EPOV **_

Me encontraba detrás de mi escritorio firmando informes y documentos legales del hospital, revisando el perfil de los nuevos aspirantes a residentes, los posibles candidatos para jefe del área de trauma shock y los pagos del personal del hospital…

"_Buenos días jefe" _entre tantos papeles no me había percatado de la presencia de angela en mi oficina, venía cargada con una gran cantidad de documentos e historias medicas.

"_Se me caerá la mano de tantas firmas"_ me miro con una sonrisa mientras colocaba los papeles sobre mi escritorio, este era lo que menos me gustaba de ser el director del hospital, no era para eso que me había preparado mas debía cumplir con mis funciones, el hospital completo y su funcionamiento dependían de mi y no pretendía defraudar a mi antecesor.

"_No seas dramático Cullen, estas son las historias de los pacientes que van a entrar hoy al quirófano necesito que las firmes y cuadres los horarios..." _me entrego una infinidad de carpetas mientras continuaba hablando "_estos son los comprobantes de pago de las enfermeras aun falta tu firma, y por ultimo esta carta llego temprano para ti…" _la carta estaba en un sobre bastante elegante y venía con el sello de publicaciones VOLTURIS.

Tome la carta y la coloque en una de las gavetas de mi escritorio después con mas calma la revisaría, de seguro era una invitación a algún aburrido evento elegante que no me interesaba.

"_¿algo mas Angela?"_ pregunte esperando un no como respuesta, tan solo tenía ganas de ir a pasar la ronda matutina.

"_Si… tu noviecita llamó, perdón la srta. Lauren Malory llamó para preguntar si ya había llegado" _por el tono en que usó al darme la noticia supe que Lauren se había encargado de menospreciarla, era su costumbre hacerlo cada vez que tenía oportunidad por alguna razón que no lograba entender Lauren disfrutaba haciendo sentir mal a mi asistente.

"_¿¿dime que piensa que no e llegado por favor??" _el tono de suplica que utilice la hizo soltar una carcajada, eso era buena señal.

"_tranquilo le dije que hoy ibas a estar ocupado todo el día en una reunión en el Mercy West…" _hizo una pausa para sonreírme "_ahora lo dejo jefe, recuerda que hoy es la reunión con los residentes y la junta directiva…" _me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría para salir de mi oficina, antes de salir se voltio.

"_por cierto gracias por cuidar de mi bebe Cullen…"_ hizo un ademán con la cabeza y salio de mi oficina sin darme la oportunidad de responderle la broma.

Quede nuevamente solo en mi oficina y me dispuso a terminar de revisar los documentos que Angela me había traído, mientras mas rápido terminara mas pronto podría ir a hacer la ronda, fue en ese momento en que me tome nuevamente con la carta elegante que hace un rato había visto…

_**Hola lo siento de verdad por tardar tanto es que e estado en entrevistas de trabajos y esas cosas….**_

_**Gracias por los review y por todas las adiciones a alertas y favoritos eso es lo que me mueve a seguir escribiendo….**_

_**Bueno aquí esta un nuevo capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado, burlas, abucheos, rosas, ideas o inquietudes, lo que sea pueden dejarme un review se los agradecería en el alma…**_


	4. Tanya

_**Estos personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos…**_

_**Como siempre aclaro este fic es la versión Twilight de un fic de Harry Potter de mi amiga mariiana que se llama "Estar en tu mundo" (4782141) léanlo esta súper…**_

_**En Honor a los residentes del Hospital Lino Arevalo de Tucacas y su renuncia masiva… Gracias a ti primo y a tus colegas por la inspiración.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**BPOV**_

Me encontraba en la cafetería del diario en busca de mi dosis matutina de café y algo para desayunar, me acerque al mostrador y pedí un moffin de nueces con chocolate y un moka con vainilla (N/A: para quien no lo sabe es una bebida de café y chocolate yumiiii XD) extra grande me senté en una silla y me dispuse a degustar de mi desayuno.

Abrí mi maletín y extraje las cartas y la nota que había encontrado en mi departamento, tomé un sorbo de mi café y leí la nota; entre reproches y amenazas de llevarme a una excursión de compras al centro comercial, mi hermana me exigía asistiera a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermano Emmet, di un largo suspiro y mordí un trozo de mi moffin mientras abría la siguiente carta; reconocí la perfecta caligrafía de mi madre quien al igual que mi hermana me recordaba del próximo cumpleaños de mi hermano y me retaba por no visitarla mas a menudo; una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en mi rostro ante la situación, por lo menos mi familia no se olvidaba de regañarme, esta vez no faltaría a otra reunión con ellos estaba segura que si lo hacia Alice cumpliría su amenaza y me torturaría con una sesión de compras.

Tomé el último sorbo de mi café, dejando la taza vacía por lo que pedí al encargado recargar mi bebida, observe la última carta, la cual tenía el sello de publicaciones VOLTURIS; era una carta llena de formalismo donde se me invitaba como jefa de redacciones del NYT (N/A: New York Times de ahora en adelante NYT) a una cena elegante el día de mañana en celebración de la edición numero mil de la revista PEOPLE; precedida por la hija de mi jefe Heidi Volturis.

Resople sonoramente ante la imagen mental de esa cena, tendría que llevar vestido largo y zapatillas de tacón alto, algo que atentaba contra mi integridad física debido a mi increíble torpeza, sumado al hecho de que no tenía ningún vestido en mi guardarropa.

"_Buenos días Bella" _Mike se me acerco con su ataque de coquetería mañanero, al cual no lograba acostumbrarme aun.

"_Hola" _respondí en un tono cordial pero distante _"¿Te llego la invitación?" _

"_¿De que hablas?" _por su expresión pude ver que no lo habían invitado, era extraño que él siendo parte del equipo de reporteros del NYT no lo hubiesen invitado.

"_de esto" _extendí la carta hacía él mientras comía un poco mas del muffin, nada como nueces y chocolate para empezar la mañana, aunque extrañaba los días en que me levantaba con un plato de panquecas con miel en mi cama, _basta Bella!!! no empieces_ otra vez con los recuerdos.

Mike leía detenidamente la carta y una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro mientras sus ojos viajaban hacia mi.

"_No la he recibido, pero dice que puedes ir con alguien" _el tono de insinuación en su voz fue evidente, realmente cada día se me hacia mas difícil rechazarlo.

"_No empieces con eso Mike" _sentencie con firmeza en mi voz; estaba molesta me dolía el lastimarlo de esa manera con mi rechazo, pero me enfadaba aún más el que no dejase de insistir _"Simplemente somos colegas"_

"_Ni siquiera amigos" _me miro con un intento de sonrisa coqueta.

"_No tienes posibilidades conmigo Newton, busca a alguien más"_ no me gustaba ser tan fría pero debía de serlo, esperaba que así Mike entendiera de una vez que no estaba interesada.

"_No lo haré" _puse una mueca de fastidio y bebí un sorbo del café que el empleado había recargado, la persistencia de Mike era increíble como podía aún tener esperanzas _"Pero te lo recordare solo los martes"_

"_QUE DEMONIOS…"_ no entendía que trataba de insinuarme con eso.

"_Hoy es martes" _acoto con una sonrisa al ver la confusión en mi rostro

"_Y me gustas"_ me dijo mientras se alejaba de mi, dejando sorprendida en la mesa.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

El sonido de mi teléfono rompió el silencio de mi oficina, lo tomé rápidamente por el repicar sabía que era un mensaje de mi prima Rosalie, se había empeñado en colocar como tono de mensaje personal _"Come on-a my house"_ de la mansión PLAYBOY. Lo leí rápidamente, estaba cordialmente invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su esposo y mi amigo Emmet.

Este día iba cada vez mejor Angela me había salvado de ver a Lauren y en algunos días vería a lo más cercano que tenía por familia.

Respondí el mensaje con un simple

"_cuenten conmigo"_…

La respuesta por parte de ella no se hizo esperar

"_ahh por cierto, la invitación es solo valida para una persona"_

Me reí instintivamente tanto Rosalie como Jasper detestaban a mi novia Lauren era de esperarse que no la quisieran en la fiesta.

Coloque mi móvil en una de las gavetas de mi escritorio y fue en ese momento que me tope nuevamente con la carta que había recibido temprano, la abrí y la leí, era una invitación para una cena formal en honor a la publicación numero mil de la revista PEOPLE, me invitaban en representación del hospital, no había forma de salir de esta seguro Lauren ya estaría enterada y me obligaría a ir.

"_Edward" _Angela entre abrió la puerta de mi oficina y note que llevaba un comunicado en sus manos.

"_Pasa"_ Respondí no eran buenas noticias, lo supe al ver el rostro contrariado de mi asistente.

"_Es de los internos"_ me dijo sin disimular la preocupación en su tono de voz.

Desde hace algunos días los internos del hospital habían empezado una protesta por la contratación colectiva y los bajos salarios; esta era la razón por la cual se había pautado para hoy tarde la reunión entre los residentes y la junta directiva del hospital. Deje de lado la invitación y me puse a leer el comunicado.

"_Angela necesito que Tanya venga" _dije con tono apremiante, Angela asintió y salio rápidamente de mi oficina.

En unos segundos mi colega mas importante y mejor amiga estaba de frente a mi escritorio. Tanya Malory era la jefa del área de cirugía del hospital y mi segunda al mando; era una chica bastante exuberante, tenía el cabello liso hasta la mitad de la espalda y de un color rubio rojizo, su cutis era perfecto y su contextura atlética. La cirugía era su fuerte y el excesivo sarcasmo su peor defecto.

"_¿Que te tiene tan preocupado?" _mepreguntó al ver mi cara, hice una mueca indicándole que se sentara.

"¿¿_Supongo que me llamaste para hablar algo de trabajo no??... o quieres hablar de cuando vas a casarte y vivir en los suburbios con mi prima Lauren y tres pequeños" _fruncí los labios ante el comentario, la simple idea de que eso pasara me provocaba nauseas.

"_jajaja ya veo que no es eso de lo que querías hablar… ¿Entonces que tenemos aquí?" _dijo señalando el comunicado sobre mi escritorio_._

"_Los internos amenazan con una renuncia masiva y tomar medidas legales…" _mi tono de voz era serio, las posibilidades de enfrentarnos a una renuncia masiva por parte de los internos eran fatales _"… contrataron a un representante legal y exigen estar presente en la reunión con los residentes y la junta directiva"_

Tanya miró el comunicado y se levanto de su asiento mientras ponía camino hacía la puerta.

"_¿¿A donde vas??" _pregunte extrañado por su reacción.

"_¿Pretendes quedarte aquí sentado, creyendo todo lo que dice el comunicado?"_

"_¿Qué propones? Que adelante la reunión y les de espacio en ella a los internos y a su representante legal… No estoy muy seguro de que sea una buena idea" _mi tono era molesto, lo menos que le convenía en estos momentos al hospital era un escándalo, suficiente con el ultimo.

Hace unos meses atrás una epidemia de Influenza se había expandido en la ciudad, el hospital trato de mantener la calma evitando dar declaraciones, pero la prensa logro infiltrar un reportero entre el personal y toda la información salió a la luz pública dejándonos como incompetentes, aún recuerdo los titulares _**"Pandemonio por la influenza"**_…

"_No es precisamente eso lo que propongo, tan solo propongo ir a hablar directamente con los internos y conocer al fulano representante legal"_

"_Espera…" _dije mientras me acercaba al escritorio de Angela "¿¿_Donde están reunidos los internos??_

"_Están en la sala de residentes… ¿¿Necesitas que localice a Ben??_"

"_No tan solo vamos a hablar con los internos, queremos escuchar sus demandas… Pospón la reunión de la tarde"_ no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo se prolongaría la reunión con los internos, albergaba la esperanza de que Tanya y yo lograríamos solucionar el problema.

"_Tu ganas Malory… vamos a hablar con los internos"_ le hice una seña para que me siguiera, conocía el hospital como a la palma de mi mano por lo que en menos de quince minutos ya estábamos frente a la puerta de la sala de residentes.

"_Déjamelo a mi Cullen…" _por el tono en que me hablaba sabia que me quería decir con eso, usaría sus armas de seducción para apaciguar a los internos y a su abogado _"Se atrapan mas moscas con miel que con vinagre..."_

Estaba acostumbrado a las metáforas de Tanya, asentí y le di paso mientras abría la puerta de la sala, camino en paso elegante y seguro y yo la seguí mientras observaba a los internos sumidos en una conversación bastante acalorada, estaban ubicados en los alrededores de la mesa de centro de la sala y quien llevaba la voz cantante de la reunión era un chico bastante joven, de tez morena clara y cabellos negros largos amarrados en una coleta formal; jamás lo había visto por los pasillos del hospital y no llevaba bata por lo que era fácil reconocerlo como el abogado.

"_Buenas Tardes… Esperamos no interrumpir!!!" _note la voz de mi colega mas melosa de lo acostumbrado, los internos voltearon al escucharla dejando su conversación a un lado.

"_Hasta que se dignan y nos dan la cara"_ escuche reprochar con bastante molestia a uno de los jóvenes.

"_Sam silencio…" _dijo el hombre de tez morena y coleta formal, quien se había parado de su asiento dejando ver el traje que llevaba, no cabía duda de que el era el abogado.

"_Escuchemos que tienen que decirnos los doctores" _El tono de burla y superioridad con el que se refería a nosotros se me hizo bastante descortés y desagradable; a simple vista se veía que era una persona arrogante y sin escrúpulos.

"_Usted debe ser el abogado de los chicos"_ dijo Tanya con un tono de voz seductor que trataba de disimular el enfado que sentía ante el comentario del abogado, extendió su mano hacia el joven _"Un placer yo soy Tanya Malory jefa del área de cirugía del hospital"_

"_El placer es todo mío srta. Malory… mi nombre es Jacob Black y efectivamente soy el representante legal de los chicos" _dijo tomando su mano y mirándola de forma bastante lasciva, me daba asco ver como se comía con la mirada a mi colega.

"_Bueno demás esta presentar a mi acompañante él es…" _Tanya trato de presentarme pero antes de terminar fue interrumpida.

"_El famoso Dr. Edward Cullen director en jefe del prestigioso Hospital General de New York y el mejor Neurocirujano del país"_ dijo con un tono bastante irónico el fulano Jacob _"Por fin tengo el gusto de conocerlo Sr."_

"_Tan solo Dr. Cullen, la verdad creo que tan solo soy un par de años mayor que tu como para tratarnos de usted… Bueno los suficientes…" _dije mientras extendía mi mano del modo mas diplomático posible y respondía el tono desafiante de sus ojos, pude ver como mi comentario había logrado su cometido haciéndolo sentir bastante molesto.

"_Bueno a lo que vinimos" _escuche decir a Tanya mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa, me coloque detrás de ella manteniéndome de píe mientras todos los demás tomaban asiento a excepción de Jacob.

"_A que será que debemos su importante visita" _Jacob era el único que hablaba y cada vez que alguno de los chicos intentaba hacerlo les dirigía una mirada seria, al parecer no iba a ser nada fácil tratar de conciliar con él.

"_Quisiéramos escuchar las demandas y exigencias para con el hospital, de la boca de los propios internos" _dijo sagazmente Tanya.

"_Pues a mi parecer están bastante claras en el comunicado que se emitió" _contraatacó Jacob _"Si no entienden algo de lo que ahí dice con gusto se los puedo explicar"_

"_No la verdad si esta bastante claro solo quisiera que ellos mismos se expresaran, queremos escucharlos para así poder plantear sus inquietudes ante la junta directiva" _Tanya obviamente se estaba empezando alterar ante la negativa de Jacob de dejar hablar a los internos.

"_Lo siento mucho pero si entendieron el comunicado pues no hablaremos mas hasta no estar en dicha junta, no necesitamos que ustedes expongan nada"_

"_No tienen pauta en la reunión" _dije en lo que pareció ser mas un gruñido, este chico ya me estaba haciendo enojar.

"_Entonces tendremos que hablar con la prensa…" _dijo tratando de sonar inocente.

"_NO…" _gruñí mientras apretaba los puños a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, no podía perder el control, pude ver como se dibujaba una sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro Jacob, había descubierto nuestro punto débil.

"_Lo que mi colega quiso decir es que no es necesario hacer un show mediático de esto, podemos resolverlo a…"_ la voz de Tanya trataba de disimular el error que yo había cometido.

"_Creo que nos veremos en la reunión entonces"_ dijo interrumpiéndola nuevamente, mientras se hacía camino hacia a la puerta

"_vamos chicos esta sesión ya termino…" _el tono autoritario en que dijo esto ultimo me hizo molestar aún mas, los internos parecían una manada de lobos que seguían las ordenes del macho alfa; quien se creía ese tal Jacob Black en este hospital el director y por tanto encargado era yo.

Salieron de la sala dejándonos solo a Tanya y a mi, me senté en la silla de junto a la donde ella estaba sentada y me apreté la sien con mis manos.

"_Creo que tendremos que ceder y darles espació en la reunión"_ me dijo mientras giraba su silla para quedar de frente a mi.

"_Es eso o enfrentarnos a otro escándalo mediático" _le dije con tono cansado, todo esto me estaba sobrepasando.

"_¿¿Seguro que es esa la razón por la cual no quieres que se involucre la prensa??"_ Bufé ante la mirada de Tanya.

"_Lo menos que necesitamos en este momento es un articulo mas desacreditándonos" _dije en tono formal y enojado.

"_Mentiroso" _me estaba alterando bastante la actitud de Tanya

"_Claro había olvidado mi fobia a dar declaraciones en público"_ dije levantándome de mi silla e intentado poner fin a la conversación_._

"_Que yo sepa es reportera" _me dijo dándome una mirada acusadora y poniéndose en pie e impidiéndome salir de la sala _"O a eso te refieres en cuanto a público"_

"_No se de que demonios estas hablando" _dije aunque sabía perfectamente a que se refería mi amiga.

"_Te daré tres pistas: Tiene el cabello color chocolate, es redactora en jefe del NYT y es adicta al trabajo" _Tanya estaba pisando terreno peligroso _"Ah y olvidé decirlo te dejo hace cuatro años"_

"_Basta Ya"_ reproche molesto sabia muy bien de quien hablaba Tanya, a mi amiga le molestaba sobremanera las razones por las que mi ex había roto conmigo y la forma como yo hacia lo posible por no topármela o hablar de ella.

"_Esta bien… no molesto mas" _dijo mientras me dejaba el camino libre para salir de la sala _"dile a Angela que reprograme para mañana la reunión… y cancele todos los demás compromisos"_

"_Así lo haré… mañana será un día muy largo" _le respondí alejándome de ella camino a la cafetería del hospital, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba un café caliente.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

Llegue bastante molesta a mi oficina a causa del encuentro con Mike y la invitación a la fulana fiesta de la revista PEOPLE, le dije a mi asistente que no estaba para nadie y esperaba pasar el tiempo sumergida en la lectura; hace algunos días había comenzado a leer nuevamente _Orgullo y Perjuicio _de Jane Austin adoraba los clásicos.

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio leyendo cuando el remedo de asistente personal que tengo se le ocurrió entrar a la oficina sin previo aviso.

"_Jessica espero que sea algo de vida o muerte, te dije que no estaba para nadie" _dije con tono severo y sin apartar la vista del libro.

"_Lo siento es que…"_ me dijo Jessica tratando de excusarse pero antes de terminar alguien irrumpió tras ella en mi oficina; tan solo esperaba que no fuese Mike con otro de sus ataques de galantería.

"_¿¿Ni para mi??" _reconocí la voz al escucharla.

"_SOPHIE" _grite de sorpresa y alegría al ver a mi mejor amiga y cronista de sucesos del diario.

Sophie había estado de vacaciones por Europa con su esposo y tenía mas de dos meses que no la veía corrí a darle un abrazo mientras ella me sonreía como siempre, desde el día que ingrese al diario ella se convirtió en mi amiga y mi confidente estuvo ahí cuando ascendí a redactora en jefe y sobre todo estuvo ahí cuando decide terminar mi relación con Edward.

"_Vete Jessica y no me pases llamadas ni visitas a menos que tu vida este en juego"_

"_Como usted diga Srta. Swan" _dijo en tono asustado mi asistente mientras salía de la oficina dejándome a solas con mi amiga.

"_Debes de dejar de ser así de mandona o los empleados empezaran hablar mal de ti a tus espalda" _dijo Sophie con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

"_Como sea… ¿¿Cuándo regresaste?? ¿¿Cómo estas Harry??" ignore el comentario de mi amiga y _comencé a bombardearla a preguntas hace mucho que no sabía de ella quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

"_Regrese ayer no quise decirte nada para darte la sorpresa, Harry se quedo en Londres atendiendo unos casos sabes como son los abogados"_ el esposo de mi amiga era dueño y señor de una de las firmas de asesores legales mas importante del país, por lo que siempre estaba bastante ocupado _"¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?_

"_Igual que siempre… Trabajo y mas trabajo" _respondí con el mejor de los ánimos ahora que Sophie estaba de regreso trabajar sería aun mas entretenido.

"_Pues te informo que traigo mas trabajo" _me dijo con un brillo en los ojos que aparecía cada vez que sabía de alguna noticia importante para el diario.

"_Entonces amiga soy toda oídos… ¿Qué tenemos?" _dije bastante entusiasmada desde hacía varias semanas no se publicaba nada relevante ya era hora de algo bueno.

"_Uno de los abogados de la firma de Harry está llevando un caso en contra del Hospital General de New York"_ me dijo enfatizando cada una de sus palabras.

"_Genial… manos a la obra" _dije tomando mi maletín y mi chaqueta del perchero.

"_No tan rápido mi pequeña saltamontes aún hay algunas cosas que arreglar primero" _rodé los ojos ante al comentario de mi amiga quería comenzar cuanto antes la investigación pero tendría que esperar para saber los detalles, conocía a Sophie y no se iba a arriesgar a perder la historia por mi ansiedad.

_**

* * *

**_

Que les parecio???? Ok si estuvo algo largo mi cerebro divago mucho jejejejeje… Disculpen la tardanza pero consegui trabajo siiiii que emoción, pero prometo actualizar cada vez que pueda.

_**Como dije arriba este capitulo se lo dedico a mi primo que es doctor y lo quiero un montón… **_

_**Mi Sofiiii espero que te guste mi personaje sorpresa y su esposo te adoro mi niña…**_

_**A todos los que siguen mi historia y me apoyan graciasssss sobre todo a mi familia crepusculiana madre eres lo maximo, primisss te re quiero…**_

_**Bueno mucho bla bla… ya saben dejen sus criticas, abucheos, flores y comentarios en el review son esos mensajes los que me inspiran para seguir la historia**_

_**Shury 3**_


	5. Periodistas Infiltradas

_**ALICE POV**_

Todo marchaba como esperaba las invitaciones ya estaban enviadas, lograría a como diese lugar que ese par se reencontraran. Estaba camino a casa de mi cuñada Rosalie, temprano en la mañana le había telefoneado para contarle mi nuevo proyecto y estaba encantada de servirme de cómplice en mis planes, por lo que la iba a buscar para que me ayudase con algunos detallitos importantes, de los cuales debíamos ocuparnos.

Al estar en frente a la pequeña casa color crema de Rose y Emmet comencé a tocar incesantemente la bocina de mi adorado Porshe amarillo, como amaba mi carro, pude ver como Rose se asomaba rápidamente por la ventana y me hacia señas de que ya sabía que estaba ahí. En menos de un segundo mi adorada cuñada ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto de mi automóvil y yo emprendía camino hacia el centro de la ciudad.

"_¿Ahora si Alice me dirás cual es la prisa?...¿ que es lo que tu cabecita macabra esta planeando?" _el rostro de rose brillaba como el una niña pequeña cuando esta a punto de hacer una travesura.

"_Vamos a hacer unas compras querida cuñis" _le dije con una sonrisa picara

"_Compras!!!" _replico con un tono de confusión en su voz, mientras fruncía el ceño "_Pensé que íbamos a hacer algo referente a el reencuentro entre Bella y Edward"_

"_Precisamente por eso vamos de compras… Alguna vez has visto algún vestido en el guardarropa de mi adorada hermana" _

"_La verdad no, Bella solo tiene jeans y camisetas, además de los trajes que utiliza para ir al diario… Pero que tiene que ver eso con…" _Rose no completo la frase y fue en ese momento que vi sus ojos brillar en un instante de lucidez.

"_Exacto... No pretendo dejar nada al azar, no quiero que Bella se tome de ninguna excusa para dejar de asistir a la cena de PEOPLE" _Conocía el guardarropa de mi hermana como la palma de mi mano y los vestidos no formaban parte de el; no iba a permitir que eso fuese un pretexto para que ella no asistiese al evento.

"_Estoy de acuerdo contigo Alis… No solo debemos conseguirle un vestido sino EL VESTIDO" _dijo Rose enfatizando las ultimas palabras "_Bella debe estar hermosa para cuando mi primo la vuelva a ver"_

"_Sabes tan bien como yo que así lleve una bolsa de basura por vestido, igual Edward no le quitara los ojos de encima toda la noche" _sonreí socarronamente no es porque fuese mi hermana pero sabía que Bella tenía ese efecto en los hombres y específicamente en Edward.

Rosalie y yo comenzamos a reír incontroladamente ante mi comentario, mientras yo aparcaba mi auto en la boutique de una de mis amigas diseñadoras; salimos del auto y pusimos manos a la obra. Vera Wang nos recibió con la más amplia de las sonrisas mientras nos guiaba hacia una zona exclusiva de su tienda.

"_Estos son los modelos de mi próxima colección, las dejo para que escojan a gusto, cualquier cosa estoy en la trastienda" _Nos dijo mientras salía por una pequeña puerta, Vera sabía que quería algo nuevo y nunca antes visto por eso me permitía tener acceso a su nueva colección.

"_¿Alguna característica en especifico?_" pregunto Rose mientras observábamos los vestidos colgados en las perchas.

"_Si… Azul tiene que ser Azul" _respondí sin pensarlos dos veces, sabía que ese color lucia hermoso en la piel de mi hermana y además había escuchado muchas veces decir a Edward que ese era su color favorito.

***

_**B**__**POV**_

Había pasado el resto de la tarde y de la noche poniéndome al día con Sophie, su vida con Harry, los lugares que visitaron juntos en Europa, las cosas que compro; solo con la finalidad de olvidar mi impaciencia ante el hecho de que se avecinaba otro gran escándalo alrededor del Hospital General de New York y por ende otra gran historia para el NYT, lo único que me desagradaba de esto era el hecho de saber que él estaría involucrado y que en algún momento tendría que topármelo de nuevo en mi camino, con él con mi más grande frustración.

Pero hoy era un nuevo día y me encontraba feliz y radiante en mi oficina esperando la llegada de mi amiga con noticias importantes acerca de la historia, la noche anterior Sophie había prometido ponerse en contacto con el encargado del caso, un tal Jacob Black el cual por lo que logre investigar por google era un abogado con bastante renombre, ella concertaría una cita para obtener información de primera mano, me aseguró que el estaría mas que dispuesto a dar declaraciones al parecer era bastante jactancioso y presumido y le encantaba la publicidad en su carrera. La puerta se abrió y vi la pequeña figura y la larga abundante cabellera negra de mi amiga Sophie a quien recibí con la mas amplia de las sonrisas en mi rostro _"Show Time" _pensé internamente para mi.

"_¿Cuándo nos reuniremos con el abogado?" _pregunte levantándome como un resorte de mi asiento y con un tono de emoción bastante evidente en mi voz

"_Lamentablemente querida Bella no puede ser hoy" _Hice un mohín ante la sentencia de Sophie, como podía estar tan tranquila yo moría por comenzar de una vez por todas con la historia.

"_¿Qué se supone que debemos esperar ahora?" _dije mientras me sentaba nuevamente en mi lujoso escritorio y me cruzaba de brazos en señal de que estaba bastante decepcionada de las noticias que me traía.

"_Calma hay una buena razón para que la entrevista no se haga hoy" _dijo en tono bastante risueño ante mi actitud de niña malcriada, reí sin poder contenerme y relaje mi postura y mi rostro, esperando una explicación.

"_Hoy se realizara en el Hospital una reunión entre los directivos, socios y los residentes y Jacob logró obtener una plaza__ para él y los internos"_ mis ojos se abrieron y mi boca dibujo una perfecta "O" ante la impresión, no cabía duda que el fulano abogado era realmente bueno, conocía a Edward y sabía que él menos que nadie estaría dispuesto a cederle una plaza a los internos y mucho menos a un abogado.

"_Wow…__ valla que es bueno este Jacob" _mi tono de asombro hizo reír aun mas a mi amiga.

"_Te dije es uno de los mejores en la firma de Harry… En fin la cosa es que pasaran todo el día tratando de conciliar los unos con los otros y Jacob no podrá reunirse con nosotros" _en ese momento la musa de la inspiración vino a mi y una brillante idea se poso en mi mente, mi amiga pareció reconocer el brillo de malicia en mis ojos

"_¿Que esta pasando por tu maquiavélica cabeza Swan?"_ me dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos buscando una respuesta a su pregunta en mi rostro.

"_¿¿Tendrás algún disfraz de enfermera en tu guardarropa??" _una pizca de picardía se escapo en mi voz y en mi rostro.

"_¿Enfermera?" _la confusión de mi amiga era evidente, reí confidencialmente.

"_Vamos te explico de camino" _tomé mi chaqueta y mi bolso del perchero y salí de mi oficina seguida de una muy confundida Sophi, deteniéndome brevemente en el escritorio de mi asistente. 

"_Jessica no voy a estar en todo el día, cualquier llamada pásala a Mike el se encargará…" _

"_Seguro Srta. Swan… ¿Necesita algo mas?" _me dijo con una sonrisa todo lo que implicase hablar con Mike Newton era para mi asistente personal un placer, me daba asco ver la cara de idiota que ella ponía con solo pensar en él.

"_Si dile a __Olsen que traiga su cámara que es urgente y que lo espero en el Loby…" _necesitaba una cámara para documentar gráficamente y las de mi equipo de reporteros gráficos eran las mejores.

En menos de dos segundos ya Sophie y yo estábamos en el Loby del edificio esperando a Olsen, quien llego dando tropiezos por su atareado caminar, él al igual que la mayoría del personal del diario sabía lo poco me gustaba esperar. Me la entrego rápidamente preguntando si no necesitaba de su ayuda, tan solo le agradecí muy formalmente y le dije que sus servicios no eran requeridos en estos momentos.

"_Creo que el pobre quedo muy decepcionado de no poder trabajar de la mano de la FAMOSA REDACTORA ISABELLA SWAN" _acotó Sophie a tono de gracia, ella mejor que nadie conocía lo mucho que detestaba que me dijesen así.

"_En sus sueños" _fue lo único que pude decir antes de emprender camino hacia mi auto.

Tardamos unas cuantas horas transitándoos por las congestionadas calles de New York buscando un lugar para comprar los disfraces Sophie aun seguía con cara de desconcierto y sin entender porque la llevaba a comprar un disfraz. Iba ya camino a mi destino cuando la curiosidad de mi amiga pudo mas que ella y decidió romper el silencio.

"_¿¿Entonces Swan cuando me dirás que pretendes que hagamos a estas alturas del año disfrazadas de enfermeras??" _la frustración se sentía en su voz ella detestaba cuando no lograba descifrar mis pensamientos.

"_Pretendo documentar imágenes de la tan importante reunión de hoy" _lo dije en el tono mas casual que tenía registrado en mi cabeza.

"_Isabella Marie Swan estas mal de la cabeza…. Y tu piensas que nos dejaran entrar así como así al hospital"_ una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en mi rostro.

"_Para que crees que son los disfraces" _le dije mientras sostenía en la mano la bolsa con nuestras ropas.

Vi una mirada cómplice en sus ojos y comprendí que había entendido el plan sin necesidad de explicárselo. Dejamos el auto aparcado en uno de los espacios mas alejados de la entrada del hospital y como pudimos nos cambiamos nuestros trajes por los disfraces de enfermeras que compramos para salir del auto rumbo al hospital.

"_¿Como sabremos donde es la reunión?" _susurro sophie mientras ingresábamos al hospital.

"_Pues querida Sophie llego la hora de que utilizes tus encantos" _le dije señalando a un enfermero bastante desagradable que se encontraba buscando algo en una estantería.

Tomo aire y se dirigió contoneando sus caderas del modo mas sensual que podía hacia el enfermero, esta chica tenía madera para ser actriz. Tome unos archivos que se encontraban sobre la mesilla del mostrador disimulando hacer mi trabajo, hasta que un doctor bastante joven se acerco.

"_¿¿Disculpa eres nueva??" _rayos me habían descubierto ya, malditos disfraces de enfermeras baratos, debía pensar algo rápido sino quería ser descubierta, le sonreí intentando deslumbrarlo o por lo menos despistarlo.

"_Si debes de ser nueva…__ estoy seguro que nunca antes te había visto, jamás podría olvidarme de una cara como la tuya" _me dijo de modo insinuante

"_Si me acaban de trasladar" _logre responder lo mas melosa posible tratando de esconder mis nervios de ser descubierta.

"_Bueno espero que nos __conozcamos mejor a futuro… Cualquier cosa que necesites estoy en la sala de conferencias del tercer piso puedes interrumpirme cuando quieras…" _me guiño un ojo y salió rumbo al ascensor mas próximo.

"_¿Lo conoces?" _pegue un salto al escuchar la voz de Sophie quien apareció a mis espaldas

"_Me vas a matar de un susto Sophia Scoppa… No obvio que no lo conozco" _respondí entre exaltada y malhumorada 

"_Que hacia hablando contigo entonces" _

"_Tan solo quería presentarse e insinuárseme además es uno de esos babosos que creen que por ser doctor las chicas caerán a sus pies" _bufe sonoramente mientras sophi trataba de disimular una risita.

"_Bueno al parecer la reunió__n es en la sala de conferencia…"_

"_del tercer piso, si el baboso ya me informó… manos a la obra mi querida" _le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a las escaleras de servicio, mientras menos personas nos vieran en las instalaciones mejor.

Nos adentramos en el tercer piso el cual al parecer estaba destinado para actividades administrativas, al final del pasillo se observaba unas puertas de vidrio en forma de hojas, con una placa de metal que decía sala de conferencias. El pasillo estaba lleno de oficinas de lado a lado y dos puertas antes de llegar al salón, una oficina resaltaba mas que las demás, en la puerta de vidrio de la oficina estaba gravado con letra estilizada

"_Dr. Edward A Cullen_

_Neurocirujano_

_Director General"_

Me detuve enfrente de la oficina y suspire al ver su nombre, esa era su oficina y yo ahí no podía descifrar si lo que tenia eran ganas de entrar en ella o de solo salir corriendo de ese lugar. Sophie quien iba delante de mí se percato de mi retraso y llego hasta donde yo estaba.

"_Tranquila él no esta ahí y lo sabes" _Sophie conocía mejor que nadie la historia de Edward y yo y sabía la incomodidad que me ocasionaba saberlo cerca _"Será mejor que me esperes en la salida de emergencia yo me encargo de tomar la foto"_

Tan solo pude asentir y le entregue la cámara en sus manos con el mayor pesar del mundo yo menos que nadie quería abandonar así la misión pero la simple idea de toparme con él me ponía los nervios de punta

"_Perdóname Sophie…" _fue lo último que pude decir tratando de que no se me quebrara la voz y antes de salir corriendo hacia las escaleras de servicio, quería correr y alejarme lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, "_que tonta fui pensar que podría manejar esto"._

_***_

_**SOPHIE POV**_

Observe a mi jefa y mejor amiga correr hasta la puerta de las escaleras de servicios conteniendo las lagrimas, estaba consciente de lo difícil que era para ella enfrentarlo nunca en mi vida había visto dos persona que se amaran y se esquivaran tanto entre si, eran unos cabezas duras.

Decidí alejar todos esos pensamientos de mi alocada cabeza y concentrarme en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya en otro momento le recordaría a Bella lo idiota que es al no estar con Edward. Tomé aire profundamente y camine con paso firme y decidido hacia las puertas de la sala de conferencias debía ser certera y sobre todo rápida.

"_Todo sea por el periodismo de investigación" _me repetí a mi misma infundiéndome ánimos, aliste mi cámara y me prepare a entrar.

"_Con permiso doctores" _Fue lo único que pude decir al entrar a la sala, todo paso extremadamente rápido en cuestión de segundos comencé a tomar fotos, procurando hacerlo lo mejor posible, todos los presentes me veían con cara de asombro, supe que debía de salir cuando escuche una voz gritar.

"_¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?"_ mas que un grito parecía un gruñido, en ese momento salí y corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia la salida de servicio, por donde segundos antes se había ido mi amiga.

"_DETENGANLA… SEGURIDAD" _escuche gritar a mis espaldas, salí por la puerta de servicios y comencé a caminar a paso constante hacía donde mi amiga había estacionado antes.

"_Vayámonos ahora" _mas que un pedido fue una orden que Bella inmediatamente acato, saliendo con un chirrido de neumáticos del estacionamiento del hospital.

***

_**EPOV**_

Estaba furioso como había pasado otra vez lo mismo, es que acaso la seguridad de mi hospital era tan débil así, todo era planeado la chica que entro a tomar las fotos de la reunión estaba vestida con una imitación barata de los uniformes de las enfermeras que aquí trabajaban, quien quiera que fuese sabía que estábamos aquí y sabía que como civil no tendría oportunidad de acceder a estos pisos.

"_Dr. Cullen lo sentimos no pudimos alcanzarla… se fue por la salida de servicios" _me dijo un agitado vigilante al cual le había dado la orden segundos antes de que detuvieran a la chica con la cámara.

Un gruñido se escapo de mi pecho sin poder contenerlo, esta situación me estaba frustrando, me senté de nuevo en mi silla y apreté el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos.

"_Srs. Es mejor dejar esto hasta aquí mi asistente personal se encargara de hacerle llegar la fecha para la próxima reunión" _sabía que los ánimos estaban caldeados y después de lo acontecido segundos antes estaban mucho peor.

"_Creo que su deseo de dejar a la prensa fuera de esto no se va a cumplir Dr. Cullen" _el tono burlista de Jacob se me antojo un reto, pero tome aire profundamente y me calme lo menos que necesitaba era una demanda por agresión.

"_Pues espero que sea discreto, tanto como nosotros lo seremos Sr. Black" _Todos abandonaron la sala y solo quede en compañía de Tanya.

"_Eso fue distinto" _dijo Tanya en tono ligero tratando de alivianar el ambiente

"_En estos momentos ya deben estar procesando las fotos para la edición de mañana" _resople pensando en el escándalo que se avecinaba.

"_Entonces creo que es hora de dar declaraciones antes de que el fulano Jacob nos gane la partida" _gruñi ante la idea de que Jacob diera declaraciones a la prensa, estaba seguro que trastocaría la historia dejando al hospital muy mal parado.

"_Tienes razón vamos a mi oficina, le pediremos a Angela que convoque una rueda de prensa lo más pronto posible" _estaba a punto de levantarme de mi silla cuando Angela entro a la sala.

"_Siento la interrupción pero Lauren esta aquí y quiere hablar contigo" _hice una mueca de desagrado que disimule rápidamente para que Tanya no la notara no podría evitar a mi novia y mucho menos si su prima estaba ahí, ya me imaginaba la escena que se armaría cuando Lauren se enterara de que no la quería ver.

"_Angela por favor convoca una rueda de prensa para mañana en horas de la mañana y una junta con todo el personal para horas de la tarde" _le dije a mi asistente mientras salía hacía mi oficina dejándola a ella y a Tanya para que se encargaran de todo.

"_¿Mucho trabajo?" _pregunto Lauren apenas me vio entrar a la oficina dejando de lado una revista de modas que estaba leyendo

"_Tan solo un revuelo con los internos" _dije evitando darle una respuesta concreta a su pregunta.

"_¿Algo de lo que deba preocuparse el hospital?" _a Lauren más que a nadie le importaba el prestigio y buen nombre del hospital.

"_Nada que no podamos arreglar… ¿Qué haces aquí?" _era extraño verla a estas horas en las instalaciones del hospital siempre me esperaba en casa hasta que yo llegara de trabajar.

"_Asegurarme que no olvidaste la cena de hoy" _demonios la cena del aniversario de PEOPLE la había olvidado completamente, después de todo lo acontecido lo menos que tenía eran ganas de ir a otro evento formal pero sabía perfectamente que Lauren no me dejaría escapar de esta.

"_No te preocupes. ¿Quieres que pase por ti?" _le dije pensando en que esa era la razón por la cual había venido a verme en primer lugar.

"_No, mi padre me llevara" _grandioso no le bastaba con hacerme asistir al dichoso evento ahora también me obligaba a conocer a sus padres.

"_Perfecto" _carraspee tratando de disimular el sarcasmo en mi voz "_Debo regresar a arreglar una cosas nos vemos en la cena"_

"_Hasta esta noche… Se puntual" _me dijo mientras acomodaba el cuello de mi bata y mi corbata.

_**Si lo se mátenme no tengo perdón, pero es que me estoy acostumbrando a los horarios del nuevo trabajo y las responsabilidades… En fin aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste…**_

_**Dedicado a mis personas especiales mi madre Chandra, mi prima Fabi, y me adoradaaaa Sofiiii (lokitaka95) por cierto pásense por su historia es sobre los hijos de Harry esta súper…**_

_**Prometo publicar el fin de semana el próximo capítulo… Un adelanto llega la tan esperada cena del aniversario de PEOPLE… **_

_**Por favor dejen su review y díganme que les parece, acepto ideas y recomendaciones, ¿Por qué Edward y bella no están juntos? ¿Qué pasara cuando se vuelvan a ver? Solo denle al botón verde del final….**_

_**Saluditos xoxo**_

_**SHURY**_


	6. Reencuentros

Me encontraba en mi oficina, todo había pasado muy rápido ya Sophie se encontraba revelando las fotos mientras yo pensaba en el titulo mas apropiado para la historia, debíamos publicar lo mas pronto posible de seguro los directivos del hospital ya estarían planeando un rueda de prensa para evitar el factor sorpresa. No estaba muy clara del trasfondo de la historia seria por falta de recurso, abuso de poder, o simplemente por capricho de los internos que se realizaba esta huelga no lo sabía a ciencia cierta igual por los momentos bastaba con dar a conocer al publico que el prestigioso y reconocido Hospital General de New York se enfrentaba a serios problemas.

"_¿Así que iras sola?" _La voz de Mike me saco de mi concentración de que estaba hablando no entendía su pregunta y fruncí el ceño ante la confusión.

"_Perdón"_ dije con voz confundida y tediosa lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos era otro de sus ataques de coquetería _¡gracias a dios hoy no es Martes! _Pense para mis adentros.

"_¿Qué si iras sola a la Fiesta de People?... No me digas que olvidaste que es hoy por la noche" _me miro incrédulo, demonios había olvidado la maldita fiesta.

"_A si la fiesta… La verdad no se si asistiré" _le respondí mientras volvía a posar mi vista en la búsqueda del titulo perfecto para mi historia estrella.

"_¿Por qué razón no lo harías?" _me cuestiono mientras tomaba asiento en la silla y me miraba inquisidoramente, al parecer Mike hoy había amanecido con una insistencia extrema su cara demostraba determinación y en sus ojos se podía leer que no iba a desistir hasta conseguir una cita conmigo.

"_¿Por qué razón lo haría?" _rebatí con tono retador, tan solo estaba esperando que él argumentara como razón la "imperiosa" cita entre nosotros dos para descargarlo y decirle todo lo que siempre me callo por cortesía hoy mi estado de ánimos no era el mejor y él no estaba ayudando.

"_Porque es un compromiso y puede ser una gran oportunidad para introducirte más a fondo en la sociedad de…" _reí sarcásticamente antes de que el terminara de hablar esta razón si no me la esperaba de verdad este chico me conocía muy poco, mi oportunidad de descargarlo se fue al caño pero al menos me había hecho reír un rato.

"_Eso es lo ultimo en mi lista de prioridades" _dije entre risas si para el era tan importante mezclarse con la alta sociedad porque no asistía el solo, estaba completamente segura que si Mike quisiera estaría en la lista de invitados, pero claro tendría que ir solo y ahí era donde estaba el problema.

"_Igual deberías ir" _acoto mientras revisaba algunos papeles de mi escritorio.

"_Y tu deberías largarte y dejarme continuar con mi trabajo" _bufe ante la insistencia del chico.

"_Me iré si prometes dejarme acompañarte" _su mirada estaba fija en mi tratando de lucir seductor, lo cual no logró en lo mas mínimo.

"_No estas en posición de negociar Newton…" _el tono de reticencia en mi voz era claro, quería que me dejara en paz _"Además iré pero sola"_

"_¿Ir sola a donde?" _escuche a Sophie hablar desde la puerta de mi oficina mientras de acercaba a mi escritorio.

"_A la cena aniversario de PEOPLE… Ayúdame a convencerla de que es un estupidez que asista sola"_ Mike trato de hacer alianza con mi amiga mientras yo la miraba fijamente dejándole claro que ni muerta saldría con Newton.

"_Pues claro que es una reverenda estupidez que asistas sola Bells" _dijo Sophie mientras yo la seguía fulminando con la mirada no podía creer que se fuese a aliar con él…

"_Viste Sophie piensa igual que yo… ¿A que hora quieres que pase por ti?" _me pregunto insinuante y con suficiencia al sentirse apoyado, ante lo que yo solo pude rodar los ojos y volver la vista a mi amiga quien me guiño antes de volver a hablar.

"_Creo que de eso me encargo yo Newton… ¿me imagino que nos arreglamos en tu casa, cierto amiga?"_ una sonriente Sophie se giro hacia mi omitiendo a Mike y su cara de asombro.

"_No pretenderás que te deje ir sola a esa fiesta" _remato mi amiga mientras un bastante molesto Mike Newton salía bufando de mi oficina.

Las dos rompimos en risas al escuchar el golpe sordo de la puerta que ocasiono al salir, tenía que habérmelo esperado de ella, no se como había dudado de mi amiga, ella jamás habría estado del lado de Newton.

"_Entonces" _dijo expectante, mientras secaba las lagrimas que había ocasionado el ataque incontrolado de risas.

"_¿Entonces que?" _pregunte en el mismo estado que ella, sabía a que se refería pero estaba tratando de salirme por la tangente.

"_¿A que hora nos vamos?" _pregunto sabiendo que yo solo trataba de evitar el tema

"_No estoy muy segura de querer asistir, solo le dije a Mike que iría sola para sacármelo de encima" _volvi mi mirada hacia mi escritorio tratando de sonar convincente _"Además no tengo que ponerme"_

"_Pues compramos algo o te pones algo mió" _suspire y deje los papeles que estaba revisando en el escritorio, conocía a Sophie y no me iba a dejar escapar de esta.

"_¿Que hay con la historia?" _la verdad es que aun no teníamos mas que las fotos y si queríamos la exclusiva deberían de estar publicadas en la edición de mañana.

Tomó mis papeles y los observo durante unos segundos tomo una hoja en blanco y una pluma para luego escribir algo con su inconfundible letra de molde.

"_Listo este Headther bastara para llamar la atención, has que lo ubiquen en primera plana junto con las fotos" _dijo mientras me entregaba la hoja y el sobre con las fotos ya reveladas, esta chica era increíblemente talentosa tenía un don para el periodismo de eso no tenía duda.

Hice un mohín al saber que ya no tendría excusas para no asistir al evento y eso no me agradaba lo menos que quería el día de hoy era enfrentarme a la "alta sociedad" de New York y ponerme mi careta de cortesía. Llame rápidamente a la imprenta mientras enviaba con uno de los pasantes el headther que mi amiga recién terminaba.

"_Todo listo… Me debes una muchachita" _el tono de reclamo en mi voz hizo reír a mi amiga, más yo no estaba jugando me debía una y podía tenerlo por seguro de que me la iba a cobrar.

"_Tranquila Bells tan solo vamos a pasar un rato ameno y disfrutar de unas buenas copas de vino" _me dijo mientras tomaba nuestros abrigos del perchero de mi oficina y nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento, algo me decía que esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Tomamos mi auto, pasariamos en primer lugar por el departamento de Sophie por algo de ropa, el camino hasta su depa fue corto y silencioso no estaba contenta con la idea de ir a esa fiesta y se lo estaba dejando claro con mi silencio.

"_Espérame aquí busco un par de vestidos para ambas y regreso en menos de 5 minutos" _la mira con indiferencia.

"_No te preocupes por mi me pondré uno de mis trajes del trabajo" _trate de sonar lo mas fria e indiferente posible, sí, iba a ir a la fiesta pero no lo iba a disfrutar y de seguro tampoco se lo iba a hacer placentero a ella.

"_Señor si señor, como usted diga generala Swan" _dijo mientras hacia un saludo militar desde la ventanilla del copiloto y me sonreía, solo pude sonreír y sacarle la lengua de la manera mas infantil, ella siempre tenía el mismo efecto tranquilizador en mi, jamás podía estar de mal humor cuando ella estaba conmigo.

"_Te odio Scabot" _dije en forma juguetona mientras veía a mi amiga alejarse rumbo al edificio.

"_Sabes que no es cierto… Me adoras Swan y no te atrevas a negarlo" _fue lo ultimo que le escuche antes de verla desaparecer por las puertas dobles de vidrio de su edificio.

Mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas como me había dejado convencer de ir a la dichosa fiesta, no me quedaba mas que relajarme y tratar de pasarla lo mejor posible, cerré los ojos y recosté mi cabeza del respaldar de mi asiento buscando un poco de sosiego antes de la fiesta; fue el sonido de mi celular el que me trajo de vuelta.

Respondí rápidamente sin ver el identificador de llamadas con la esperanza de que hubiese alguna emergencia que me hiciera tener que pasar del fatidico episodio de asistir a la fulana fiesta de PEOPLE.

"_Hola hermanita hermosa" _reconocí la inconfundible voz de la duendecillo de mi hermana

"_Hola Ali" _mi hermana llamándome a estas horas no podía significar nada bueno _"Tu llamándome a estas horas… ¿si estas esperándome en la casa dame 5 segundos y estoy contigo?" _dije sin contener la emoción en mi voz la espera de mi hermana sería la excusa perfecta para no asistir al evento.

"_Esta noche no hermanita" _bufe al escucharla no tenía escapatoria _"En cuanto llegues a tu departamento ve a tu habitación te deje algo que se te va a servir para esta noche… TE QUIERO SISTER"_

Mi hermana dijo todo esto a la velocidad de la luz y sin permitirme replicar nada, de que estaría hablando "_te va a servir para esta noche" _a que se refería mi trastocada y loca hermana, no tenía idea de que podía estar pasando por su cabecita tan solo estaba segura de algo nada que provenga de su cabecita puede ser bueno.

"_Lista para ir a embellecernos aun mas de lo que somos" _Sophie ya estaba de vuelta en el auto con dos vestidos envueltos en bolsas de tintorerías y un pequeño maletín donde sabía se encontraban sus implementos de tortura favoritos, entiéndase secador, peines, rizador, maquillajes y pare usted de contar.

"_Yupi!!!!" _exclame con mi mejor tono sarcástico mientras ponía en marcha mi auto para dar comienzo a una de las noches mas largas de mi vida.

Entramos a mi departamento y corri intrigada a mi habitación para ver que se traía la duendecilla entre manos.

"_Veo que estamos de mejor humor para ir al evento" _escuche decir a mi amiga al verme correr hacia mi habitación, entre y mis ojos se toparon con un vestido azul de diseñador que tenía que admitir era hermoso, esta duendecillo me las iba a pagar seguro todo esto de la invitación al evento era su culpa.

Marque desesperadamente el numero de Alice pero solo me enviaba al buzón de voz nada bueno podía esperarme de ese evento si Alice estaba involucrada en el.

"_Por el estilo y el color diría que fue Alice quien lo escogió"_ mire incrédula a sophie quien tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras contenía las ganas de atortillares de las risas.

"_Nada bueno se trae esta duendecilla entre manos, tanto tu como ella me deben una y muy grande"_ conteste amenazante

"_Vale a la ducha Isabella que la noche es joven y tenemos muchos arreglos que hacer para que luzcas radiante con este hermoso vestido" _el tono de broma de mi amiga me hizo poner los ojos en blanco mientras caminaba resignada hacia mi baño.

"_Estate quieta Isabella o no terminare hoy de arreglarte" _ya había terminado de ducharme y Sophie me estaba torturando con sus _"Instrumentos de belleza"_ como ella los llamabas

"_Ya es suficiente Sophie rizarme el cabello y aplicándome quien sabe que cosas en la cara, creo que deberías preocuparte por ti ya es casi la hora de irnos y aun no te alistas"_

"_Y listo… Perfecta!!! Soy una genio" _dijo mientras se alejaba y me veía como un artista que acaba de terminar una obra de arte rodé los ojos instintivamente y me dirigí al espejo mas próximo, en todo el proceso mi amiga me había mantenido alejada de los espejos así que no sabia con que me iba a encontrar.

Me posicione frente al espejo que estaba en la puerta de mi closet aun con los ojos cerrados esperando encontrarme con lo peor en mi reflejo, la verdad nunca había sido muy bonita así que no era mucho lo que un poco de maquillaje y un vestido de diseñador podía hacer por mi. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me quede anonadada con la mujer que estaba en frente de mi, ese no podía ser mi reflejo esa no podía ser yo mi hermana y mi amiga si que tenían manos mágicas, di vueltas durante algunos segundos aún sin creer que esa que ahí se reflejaba era yo.

"_Si que eres tu… te lo he dicho muchísimas veces Swan eres hermosa, solo falta que tu te des cuenta" _Sophie ya estaba detrás de mi no se cuanto tiempo había pasado contemplando mi reflejo en el espejo pero había sido suficiente para que mi amiga saliera con un hermoso vestido rosa claro largo que la hacia lucir mucho mas joven y angelical de lo que realmente era.

"_Tan solo es maquillaje y un buen vestido mi belleza no tiene nada que ver con esto"_ dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y las llaves de mi auto.

A las nueve en punto de la noche estábamos en la puerta del gran salón donde se realizaría el tan esperado evento social, supe al momento que había sido una completa estupidez el asistir porqué no había nadie conocido y se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, sino fuera por Sophie.

"_¿¿También fuiste invitada??"_

"_Rosalie!!!" _Exclame con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro sin poder contener la alegría de ver a mi cuñada favorita, claro era la única cuñada que tenía. Llevaba un hermoso vestido largo de un color muy claro que la hacía lucir tan hermosa como siempre, ella era una de las modelos mas cotizadas del mundo de la moda y aún con tan solo unos jeans lucia despampanante

"_No esperaba verte aquí" _Rose corrió hasta mi para darme un gran abrazo _"Pero me alegro de verte"_

"_¿Emmett esta aquí?"_ tenía la ilusión de ver al grandulón de mi hermano, esta después de todo no sería una noche aburrida si él estaba aquí.

"_No tu hermano detesta todo esto"_ respondió con evidente tono de resignación, instantáneamente hice un mohín la noche volvía a ser la misma que al comienzo

"_¿¿Sophie chiquilla como estas?? ¿Cuándo regresaste de tus vacaciones?"_

"_Muy bien Rose apenas ayer estuve de vuelta y hoy disfruto de una merecida noche de relajación para regresar con todos los ánimos al diario"_ era impresionante lo bien que mi amiga y mi familia se llevaban entre si _"Mira allá esta Heidi la voy a felicitar por tan esplendida velada"_

Mi amiga huyo cual cobarde y me dejo abandonada en medio de la fiesta solo en compañía de mi espectacular cuñada, ahora también tendría que lidiar con los paparazzi, genial!!

"_Vamos Bella seguro querrás saludar a Jane" _

"_Claro tengo mucho tiempo sin verla" _sonreí ante la idea de ver de nuevo a mi vieja compañera de la escuela habíamos compartido mucho juntas pero en la universidad cada una siguió su camino, lo ultimo que supe de ella es que trabajaba en la embajada francesa como diplomática _"Gracias a dios estás aquí si es por Sophie muero sola y de aburrimiento en este evento"_

"_¿Por qué has venido sola? Digo sin un chico" _ya venía otra vez mi cuñada con todo su rollo de que no entendía mi afán de estar sola, sin una pareja.

"_No lo sé" _me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al comentario _"Tan solo no estoy de ánimos para interactuar con el genero masculino"_

"_Muy propio de Isabella Swan" _dijo de forma sarcástica, por primera vez no me atacaba con su retahíla de _porque es bueno vivir en pareja_ quien sabe Rose a veces se comportaba bastante extraño _"Bueno, pero mírate te vez hermosa con ese vestido"_

"_Gracias recuérdame darle las gracias al duendecillo" _reí de forma relajada hace mucho que no compartía tiempo agradable con mis amigas fuera del ámbito laboral "_Tu también estás hermosa toda una top model" _

"_Jane mira quien esta aquí" _el rostro de mi vieja amiga se ilumino al verme, quizás esta noche no sería tan mala después de todo.

_**EPOV**_

"_¿Dónde esta Lauren?" _Tanya me tomo del brazo apenas ingrese al salón la razón, sabía que a Lauren le molestaba su actitud.

"_¿No me digas que te mueres por verla?" _mencioné con mi mejor sonrisa ladina, a lo que mi amiga respondió rodando sus ojos.

"_Digamos que estoy algo aburrida" _Tanya tomo un vaso de whisky de una de las charolas de los mesoneros, su aburrimiento moría con grandes cantidades de licor _"Y me divierte molestarla"_

"_Embriagándote no vas a conseguir nada" _le quite la copa disimuladamente de las manos, sabía lo que el alcohol causaba en mi ya bastante alocada amiga

"_Tienes razón solo me calienta la cabeza" _Tanya devoraba a un chico con la mirada al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio inferior _"Y me vuele irracional. Aunque tal vez eso es ¿bueno?"_

"_¿Cuánto has tomado?" _algo me decía que había retirado la copa de sus manos demasiado tarde.

"_No lo suficiente" _contraataco mi amiga mientras tomaba otra copa, volteo a la izquierda y la bebió de un solo golpe

"_Estarás conmigo" _ahí estaba la razón del mal humor y aburrimiento de mi amiga y de sus ansías por perderse en el alcohol _"No tienes porque hablarle"_

"_El problema querido" _dijo mientras tomaba otra vaso entre sus manos _"Es que no necesito hablarle"_

"_El divorcio salió hace un año" _trataba desesperada e inútilmente de quitarle la copa de sus manos _"Lo mejor es que lo olvides"_

"_¿Ya tú la olvidaste?" _su tono de voz y su mirada eran retadoras

"_Por supuesto que si" _afirme esperando sonar lo bastante convincente mientras lograba arrebatarle el vaso.

"_Lo dices porque no esta aquí enfrente de tí, riendo con su estúpida novia… Un vaso mas no lastimara a nadie" _

"_Estás perdiendo los estribos Tanya" _comente mientras la obligaba a caminar en otra dirección lejos de su martirio.

"_Edward!!!" Tanya se zafó de mis brazos rápidamente y volteó mientras yo sentía como los brazos de mi prima Rosalie me asfixiaban al mejor estilo de su esposo y mi gran amigo Emmet_

"_Toma" _Tanya puso su vaso en mi boca _"Bebé lo vas a necesitar"_

"_Es grandioso que también estés aquí" _terció mi prima con una enorme sonrisa mientras mi amiga fruncía sus labios _"Casi estamos completos"_

"_¿Qué ocurre contigo?" _Mi amiga me estaba literalmente obligándome a beber de su vaso de whisky, mientras yo trataba de sonreírle a Rose

"_¿Quién más está?" _pregunte intrigado mientras trataba de alejar el vaso de Tanya de mis labios, que demonios le pasaba ahora si se había zafado totalmente de la cabeza, ni siquiera había saludado a Rosalie y estaba muy nerviosa.

"_Ven sígueme" _Rose nos dio la espalda y enrumbo caminó quien sabía a donde, estaba a punto de seguirla…

"_No me pises" _me volví molesto hacía Tanya

"_Toma" _le arrebate el vaso de las manos y lo coloque en una de las mesas cercanas

"_Cálmate y siguime" _acelere el pasó ya que mi prima se encontraba a una distancia considerable y arrastrando conmigo a Tanya se me hacía aun mas difícil alcanzarla.

_**BPOV**_

"_Me alegra mucho que estén saliendo" _Jane me había contado que estaba saliendo con un ex compañero de la escuela y también perteneciente a nuestro grupo Demetri Jones.

"_¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Sigues soltera?" _reí ante, la pregunta siempre era la misma. Realmente esa situación era muy incomoda; cada vez qué tenía esta clase de pláticas con mis amigas me preguntaba qué seria de mi vida y las posibles respuestas a esto me asustaban en exceso

"_Y lo seguiré" _mi tono de voz estaba lleno de diversas emociones: un poco de resignación, otro tanto de tristeza y lo restante de soledad, lo cual mi amiga no paso por alto por lo, que sonreí un poco para aligerar la situación

"_Nunca se puede estar segura de nada en el tema del amor" J_ane seguía manteníendo su tono soñador característico de ella en la escuela; acompañado obviamente de su sonrisa apenas notoria. "_Muchas veces llega cuando menos te lo esperas, pero estará ahí cuando más lo necesites" _

Tomé una copa de vino. Si lo pensaba era cierto, Edward fue quien la salvo de lainevitable caída al principio de la escuela y fue la primera persona qué vio al comenzar en su nueva escuela. Siempre había estado ahí.

Bebí y al tragar el líquido me quemó la garganta haciéndome regresar a mi realidad y alejarme de todos los pensamientos qué incluyeran a Edward. La realidad duele, quema y sabe a whisky, al menos en ese instante eso yo lo sabía

"_Ese tema esta cerrado conmigo" _me erguí tratando de parecer más segura_ "Me concentraré en mi carrera por ahora"_

"_¿Y después?" _Jane se detuvo de improvisto y una sonrisita ilumino su cara

"_Edward aquí esta Bella" _Rose se detuvo justo detrás de mí, obligándome a girarme lo justo para tenerlo frente a mis ojos

_Un hielo en la espalda_

_Una medicina con mal sabor_

_Una quemadura inesperada_

Más o menos a esto se puede comparar a la descarga eléctrica que sentí al voltear_. Demonios!! _Como odiaba que aún me afectara de esa manera….

_**Ahora si miles y miles de perdones por actualizar tan tarde pero tenía un ligero bloqueo creativo y aparte el trabajo me tenía muy ocupada….**_

_**Gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia y me han dejado reviews muy a pesar de que no publico tan regularmente como debía y me han agregado a sus favoritos…**_

_**Por favor dejen sus comentarios son los que me alientan a seguir con la historia, me alegra decirles que gracias a todos sus comentarios anteriores el bloqueo pasó y espero actualizar regularmente.**_

_**Los vestidos usados por las chicas en la fiesta están en mi perfil para que los vean….**_

_**Espero les gustase el capitulo ya por fin Ed y Bells se encontraron nuevamente, que piensan que pasara conjeturas dejen su review no sean malitas y malitos….**_


	7. Aniversario PEOPLE

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier cosa que reconozcan es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no gano dinero por esto. **_

_**Mi única recompensa son sus reviews……**_

_**ROSALIE POV**_

"_Buenas Noches Isabella" _Podía decir sin siquiera dudarlo que ese fue el saludo mas frio en todo el salón y vaya que las frivolidades en el mundo de la moda y el dinero son extremas y despectivas, Edward ladeó su cabeza en forma de saludo mientras Tanya se aferraba a su brazo, esto sin duda no iba a ser un rencuentro muy amistoso de eso estaba segura

"_Buenas noches, Edward" _la voz de mi cuñada por su parte estaba teñida de desconcierto, era más que obvio que no pensaba que podía encontrárselo aquí, la frivolidad del saludo de mi primo (aunque ella no lo aceptara nunca) la había lastimado.

"_No se ven en años y buenas noches es lo único que se les ocurre" _esa era Alice mi otra cuñada y la titiritera que había forzado este encuentro, estaba tratando de romper la tensión en la que nos habíamos sumido todos los presentes

"_Hermanita!!" _dijo en tono sarcástico Bella, ahora si era definitivo este rencuentro no iba a ser en lo absoluto amistoso, por el tono de voz de mi cuñada ya esta había descubierto lo que su hermana y yo nos traíamos entre manos, no por nada Isabella era una de las mejores reporteras del país

"_Bella que sorpresa y que gusto verte"_ Alice abrazo a su hermana mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla

"_Sr. Cullen tiene una llamada en recepción" _uno de los chicos de protocolo del evento se había acercado para salvarnos a todos del incomodo momento

"_Si me disculpan" _Edward desapareció por las puertas del salón mientras Tanya lo seguía, no sin antes dirigir una mirada maliciosa a Bella

"_Regresen pronto aquí los esperamos" _se escucho a Alice decir mientras le sonreía a mi primo y su acompañante

"_Creo que tu y tu me deben una explicación" _atrapadas pensé, Bella había descubierto toda la sopa de eso estaba cien por ciento segura.

_**BELLA POV**_

Había sentido una patada en el estómago al escuchar el nombre de la novia de Edward. Yo la famosa reportera y editora del NYT no definía este enojo como celos, simplemente era _coraje_. Coraje porqué Edward estaba con alguien más, porque había cambiado la página, incluso el libro mientras yo aún seguía llorando la separación en mis noches de soledad. Coraje porque sabía qué el sería un excelente marido y padre y que la esposa protagonista no sería yo.

Pero eso no era lo importante ahora, mi hermana y mi cuñada me debían una explicación estaba segura de que ellas estaban involucradas en todo este rencuentro "casual" entre Edward y yo.

"_¿Entonces ninguna de las dos piensa decirme nada?"_ pregunte cual reportera investigadora en busca de la verdad de una importante noticia

"_Claro que si Hermanita… Estas muy hermosa que buen gusto de quien te escogió ese atuendo" _respondió Alice mientras me hacia dar un giro sobre mi lugar

"_Ya Alice se que ustedes tienen que ver con este encuentro no tan casual entre Edward y yo" _estaba bastante molesta como a pesar de todos estos años ellas aun continuaban insistiéndome en unirme de nuevo a Edward es que no se daban cuenta que yo no era buena para él, no claro que no se daban cuenta al fin y al cabo ellas no sabían absolutamente nada de lo que paso

"_No tengo la menor idea de lo que me estas hablando hermanita… Jane querida ¿como estas?"_ mintió descaradamente mientras dirigía la conversación a otra parte, por ahora y por la presencia de Jane lo dejaría pasar pero ya tendría tiempo de arreglar cuentas con estás dos, mire con cara de reclamo a Rose la cual solo me devolvió una mirada de disculpa

"_Genial" _respondió Jane bastante efusiva _"¿Edward sigue con Lauren?" _

Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar la pregunta de mi amiga, no era posible que también ella se confabulara en mi contra

"_Por supuesto. Llevan una relación bastante seria" _no se en que momento Tanya había vuelto hasta nosotras, pero ahí estaba la mejor amiga de _mi Edward_ (demonios que estaba diciendo él no era mío) y la prima de su flamante novia _"No creo que Harry tarde en pedirle matrimonio"_

Dirigí mi mirada al piso, lo menos que quería era escuchar sobre Edward y su relación con Lauren, sabían que habían sido tres las novias que él había tenido después de nuestra ruptura y francamente esperaba que Lauren fuese la ultima el merecía ser feliz; fruncí un poco mis labios buscando suprimir el dolor que todo esta situación me causaba

"_No lo creo"_ respondió de improvisto Jane "_Edward no terminará con alguien como Lauren"_

"_Estoy de acuerdo contigo Jane"_ contraataco Alice tratando de sonar lo más cordial posible, estaba mas que consiente de que mi hermana no era la fan número uno de Tanya y todo gracias a un altercado que habíamos tenido ella y yo hace cuatro años donde yo había salido bastante lastimada con sus palabras hirientes

"_¿Tú que piensas, Isabella?"_ Tanya preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa

"_Edward tiene derecho a casarse con quién se le de la gana"_ saqué la fuerza de Dios sabe dónde porqué francamente la noticia me había sentado bastante mal mientras, levantaba la mirada y enfrentaba los ojos de Tanya

"_Creo que deberíamos sentarnos, Bells"_ mi cuñada vino a mi rescate, dando por finalizada tan incomoda conversación _"La cena va a servirse en poco tiempo"_

"_Está bien_" seguí a Rose y a Alice dejando a Tanya completamente sola, mientras Jane se iba a la mesa de Demetri

Llegamos a una mesa algo alejada del lugar a donde estábamos internamente daba gracias a dios de que él no cenara con nosotros, su presencia era sofocante. Estábamos esperando a que la cena llegase sumidas en un silencio bastante incomodo, para ser parte de la misma familia estábamos bastante distantes las unas de las otras

"_Te queda hermoso ese vestido Ali" _Rose trataba desesperadamente de relajar el ambiente

"_Gracias… Aunque ya me lo hubieses visto la intención es lo que cuenta Rose" _mi querida hermana siempre con sus imprudencia, decide no hacer caso a la conversación a la que dio paso este comentario tan solo quería que mi mente se alejara de este lugar, pero mas específicamente que se alejara de él y de todo lo que este reencuentro había ocasionado en mi

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, la nueva historia llegó a mi mente y conjeturaba acerca de porque estaría ocurriendo todo eso, había perdido la noción del tiempo y fue cuando me llamaron que volví a mi cruda y amarga realidad y valla que cada vez se estaba volviendo mas amarga

"… _¿Bella?" _reconocería esa voz aterciopelada hasta en el fin de mis días, esto no podía estarme pasando no a mi

"_Hola de nuevo" _contesté un poco confundida, mientras Edward volteaba a ver bastante enojado a Tanya al parecer el tampoco se esperaba verme de nuevo en toda la noche

"_¿Les molesta que cenemos con ustedes?" _pregunto Tanya de manera refinada mientras veía a Edward con una sonrisilla en los labios, valla que esta chica era maquiavelica

"_Por supuesto que no"_ dijo Alice entre dientes. Miro a Edward con cariño dándole a entender que se podía sentar, mientras Tanya sin pena ni gloria movió una silla y se acomodó

La cena fue servida y por la cara de las personas asistentes estaba bastante deliciosa, aunque debido a mi encuentro "fortuito" con Edward y el lugar en que nos encontrábamos sentados no pude disfrutarla

La situación era incómoda. Para ser totalmente sincera era mas que incomoda. No podía evitar mirarlo de reojo de vez en cuando, estaba tan elegante como siempre, con sus hermosos cabellos broncíneos despeinado, volví a mirarlo _solo una vez mas_ me dije a mi misma y en cuestión de segundos el me devolvió la mirada, desvié mis ojos lo mas rápido que pude rogando al cielo de que no se hubiese percatado de que lo estaba observando

"_¿Sigues viviendo en el NYT?"_ Tanya y su sarcasmo regresaban al ataque

"_Mi trabajo sigue siendo mi más grande prioridad. Si es a lo qué te refieres"_ ya sabía lidiar con personas como Tanya a solas. Pero con Edward enfrente algo le ocurría a mi cerebro: entraba en trance, se aletargaba, no era la misma

"_¿Y cuando se convertirá en segunda?"_ Pude ver como Rosalie entreabrió la boca indignada por la pregunta de Tanya

"_Nunca"_ dijé con sinceridad, el trabajo se había vuelto mi mejor refugió y no pensaba abandonarlo

"_Todo normal"_ Tanya hablaba como si terminará de revisar una lista y se cerciorara de que todo estuviera en orden

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_ pregunte curiosa

"_A qué sigues siendo igual de idiota que hace cuatro años. Me esperaba qué fueras un poco más"_ Tanya ladeó un poco la cabeza, fingiendo pensar algo en extremo complicado _"…inteligente con tus decisiones"_

"_Tanya…"_ escuche decir a Edward por lo bajo con tono de enfado

"_Mis decisiones no son asunto tuyo_" refute de la forma más educada que pudé, aunque mi paciencia estaba al borde, no iba a caer en su juego de provocaciones, no aquí delante de tantas personas

"_Cuando afectan a Eddie lo son"_ me contradijo Tanya, alzando un poco el tono de voz

Me quede en silencio ante tal comentario, volteé a ver a Edward esperando que dijera algo, pero él estaba muy interesado en su ensalada

"_Prefiero tomar malas decisiones a terminar divorciada por haberlas creído buenas"_

"_Touché_" dijo Tanya delicadamente _"Pero Al menos yo no lastime a alguien que no lo merecía. Tengo la conciencia limpia"_

"_Tanya es suficiente"_ Edward habló. Esta vez en voz alta

Sentí una bofetada interna, a pesar de que merecía lo que Tanya me dijo, a pesar de que debía ser otra persona en la mesa quien me lo dijera (lease Edward), a pesar de todo eso y más, él me estaba defendiendo

Yo más que nadie sabía que las palabras matan. Son como cuchillos muy, muy afilados. Y en este round, Tanya Malory se llevó la victoria al enterrar el cuchillo en mi punto más débil

El silencio por segunda vez en la noche hizo acto de presencia en la mesa. Solo se escuchaban las voces de las conversaciones de las mesas cercanas.

"_¿Cómo te ha ido con Jasper, Alice?"_ Edward fue el primero en romper el silencio

"_Hmm bastante bien"_ dijo algo perdida mi hermana se veía que estaba bastante sumida en la conversación anterior y se había olvidado que ella también estaba aquí _"Digo, nuestra relación es algo seria. Cada vez más"_

"_Me alegró muchísimo"_ sonreí sinceramente _"Son el uno para el otro"_

"_En eso estoy de acuerdo" _en eso estoy de acuerdo escuche decir a Edward mientras le sonreía a Alice _"Siempre peleando"_

"_Eso no ha cambiado"_ Ali rió ligeramente. Jasper Hale y Alice Cullen seguirán peleando aún con 100 años encima, pensé para mi misma

"_¿Sigues igual de testaruda?"_ pregunte jocosamente a mi hermana mientras movía mi cabeza negándome a creer que ella seguía tan consentida y testaruda como siempre

"_Trabaja en eso, pero creo qué es una de las muchas razones por las que mi hermanito la ama"_ respondió Rosalie entre risas mientras mi hermana le sacaba la lengua de manera bastante infantil

"_¿La testarudez es algo de familia?"_ pregunto Tanya volteando su mirada hacia mi

"_Creo que sí" _escuche decir a Rosalie, no pude mas que reírme de la situación era cierto cada persona en mi familia era bastante testaruda _"Pero Bells no es ni la mitad de lo qué son sus hermanos"_

"_Yo tengo mis dudas"_ dijo Edward en tono de broma y con su hermosa sonrisa torcida que siempre me quitaba el aliento

"_¡Hey! A Alice no le gana nadie"_ me defendí y le regresé la sonrisa, topándome así con sus hermosos ojos verdes

Por primera vez en toda la noche sentí que la tensión se había esfumado y que todo volvía a ser como antes

"_Cullen, Tanya me pareció haberlos visto"_ una voz gélida y fría llamo mi atención…

_**Estoy de vuelta con esta historia, aquí esta un capitulo más y disculpen la tardanza estaba actualizando mi otra historia "Aroma de Mujer" para los que les gusta los Femslash pasesen y déjenme sus comentarios si **____** "ojitos de cordero degollado"… jijijiji**_

_**Bueno aquí la tan esperada fiesta, este capi lo narro primero Rosalie y luego Bella en el próximo pues veremos el POV de Edward ante todo lo que paso ya lo tengo bastante avanzado…**_

_**Ya tengo 56 reviews no lo puedo creer esta es mi primera historia y estoy feliz de que les guste, gracias a todos los que me agregan a favoritos y alertas… **_

_**Sera que podemos llegar a los 60 andan si porfis… prometo actualizar la próxima semana si llegamos a los 60 siiiii :) …son solo 4 mas no sean malos…**_

_**Bueno ahora si me despido espero leer sus impresiones ya saben en el botoncito verde del final… así me hacen muy feliz en este final de año**_

_**Feliz Año 2010 todo lo mejor para ustedes**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**Shury**_


	8. Edward POV

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier cosa que reconozcan es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no gano dinero por esto. **_

_**Mi única recompensa son sus reviews……**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

Y ahí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre enfundado en un vestido azul oscuro, anudado en su cuello, muy corto y vaporoso que me permitía ver esas largas piernas de porcelana, esas mismas piernas que eran mi perdición, había tratado de disimular lo que me causaba estar frente a ella después de tantos años, había puesto mi mejor cara de cortesía y la había saludado lo mas frio posible no podía demostrar que su presencia aun me afectaba, gracias a dios un chico de protocolo y una llamada habían venido a mi rescate, ya estaba caminando fuera del salón mientras me desabrochaba mi corbata, si en cenas de la sociedad las corbatas me quitaban el aire, en cenas con Bella Swan presente me asfixiaban.

Al llegar a recepción me informaron que habían preferido dejarme un mensaje, era Lauren informando que no podría asistir a la cena porque le había surgido una cena familiar en Alemania y debía asistir con sus padre y se disculpaba por no estar conmigo.

No podía volver al salón. Me era imposible tenerla enfrente: tan cercana y tan lejana al mismo tiempo. Claro que no la había olvidado. Más bien me había acostumbrado a su ausencia. Pero la costumbre se esfumó a penas vi su cabellera castaña y sus ojos color chocolate

Tenía millones de sentimientos mezclados en ese momento, y agregando a la lista mi novia no iría, la situación se complicaba aún más. Estaba solo, Tanya no contaba como algo que no fuera una causante de problemas.

Debía de regresar al salón, sabía perfectamente que Tanya me esperaba con ganas de volver para jugar ciertas cartas con Bella, conocía demasiado bien a mi amiga sabía que no tendría consideración y no era que Bella se la mereciera, pero tampoco quería que la hiciera sentir mal…Después de todo, desde de mi punto de vista, lo único que Bella hizo fue tomar una decisión. No podía culparla, ¿porqué no podía dejar de amarla?, aunque ella lo hubiera hecho (o al menos eso pensaba).

Comenzaba a entender porqué Tanya me insistió con el whisky. No pude más que sonreír socarronamente. Si había algo que no pasaba desapercibido de mi amiga desde el día que la conocí era lo observadora y detallista que era.

Tomé dos copas, después inhalé una gran bocanada de aire y arreglándome un poco la corbata me dispuse a regresar al salón.

Busque entre los presentes y en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado hacia unos segundos estaba mi amiga enfundada en un vestido verde aguamarina largo y sin hombros; esta mujer seria el sueño de cualquier hombre pero no para mí, para mí es y será siempre mi gran amiga aquella que estuvo conmigo en los momentos difíciles de mi separación con Bella, aún no sabía porque el tarado de su ex esposo la había abandonado, era un patán en toda su expresión

"_¿Y Rosalie?" _sentí un gran alivio al percatarme de que se encontraba sola, no quería toparme de nuevo con Bella, pero francamente quería platicar un poco con mi prima, la verdad hace mucho que no la veía

"_Se fue con Isabella" _moví la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, el nombre de Bella _mi Bella , _mas que querer debía sacármela de la cabeza pero Tanya me la estaba poniendo difícil

"_Bien" _dije sin ánimos de hablar mucho sobre el tema _"Lauren no vendrá"_

"_¿Qué?" _inquirió mi amiga acusadoramente

"_Le surgió un compromiso familiar" _me sorprendió bastante la reacción de mi amiga _"¿Por qué estas molesta?"_

"_Porque quería fastidiar a Swan" _Tanya hablo con simplicidad mientras cruzaba los brazos no pude hacer mas que bufar ante su inmadura actitud

"_Déjala en paz"_ recalque tomandola del brazo y llevándola a un lugar donde no hubiese tanta gente _"Escúchame antes de decir nada"_

Vi como Tanya abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, así que continué con mi dialogo

"_Se qué no te cae bien después, __de lo qué paso__"_ entrecerré los ojos esto aún me dolía _"Pero fue su decisión y la entendí en su momento, no quiero arruinarle la existencia"_

"_Ella te la arruinó a ti por un año"_ me contradijo bastante molesta._"De no ser porque te obligué a salir con mi prima, seguirías esperándola"_

"_Te recuerdo que salí con Irina y Zafrina antes de salir con Lauren_" estaba bastante molesto no quería que Tanya volviera con lo de ojo por ojo y diente por diente

"_Acostarse con ellas no cuenta como salir con alguien" _mi amiga tomó aire para serenarse _"a veces me molesta que seas tan idiota Edward Cullen"_

"_Cuenta como diversión y no como tiempo de esperar a Bella" _rebatí a mi favor _"Además el problema no es Bella, sino que quieres gritarle a alguien esta noche"_

Mi amiga levanto su barbilla y enderezo su espalda, había dado en su punto débil y de dolor, sabía que la presencia de su ex esposo en esta fiesta es lo que la molestaba principalmente mucho más que la presencia de mi adorado tormento Bella Swan

"_Esa es otra historia" _me dijo mientras comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria en la que nos encontrábamos

"_¿Para donde vas?" _comencé a seguirla lo que para Tanya era zancadas con vestido largo para mi eran pasos normales, así que no tarde en alcanzarla _"Tanya no te enfades conmigo tan solo no quiero que le hagas daño a… ¿Bella?"_

"_Hola de nuevo_" contesto un poco confudida por mi repentina presencia, volteé a ver bastante enojado a mi amiga quien solo me sonrió y dijo

"¿Les molesta que cenemos con ustedes?" solo pude rodar mis ojos Tanya solo hacía caso omiso a todo lo que hace un segundo le había dicho

"Por supuesto que no" escuche decir a la duendecilla de Alice quien me dedico un mirada tierna haciéndome sentir bienvenido, mi primo era bastante afortunado de tener a esta chica hiperactiva a su lado

El ambiente estaba tenso e incomodo, podía sentirla mirándome por el rabillo del ojo así como yo lo hacía con ella, en un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver como trato de disimular que estaba mirándome, mientras un rubor exquisito inundo su rostro, no pude mas que sonreír ante esta reacción

No podía negar qué seguía hermosa, mas hermosa que nunca y aún más con ese vestido. Conocía a la perfección su rostro y aún así no podía dejar de mirarlo. Por más que lo intentara no podía formarse una sonrisa sincera en mi cara, no podía ser completamente feliz si la había perdido, a penas si había probado la sopa cuando cambiaron los platillos

"_¿Sigues viviendo en el NYT?"_ aquí va de nuevo pensé para mi mismo

"_Mi trabajo sigue siendo mi más grande prioridad. Si es a lo qué te refieres"_ se notaba que la presencia de Tanya la afectaba en ese momento quería estrangular a mi amiga, lo menos que quería era incomodar a Bella

"_¿Y cuando se convertirá en segunda?"_ Era definitivo mi amiga estaba logrando sacarme de mis casillas con sus comentarios

"_Nunca"_ respondió Bella y fue en ese momento que sentí la frustración y el dolor de los recuerdos subir a mi cabeza

"_Todo normal"_ rebatió mi amiga en tono monocorde

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_ pude ver la mirada gélida que Bella le dirigía a mi amiga

"_A qué sigues siendo igual de idiota que hace cuatro años. Me esperaba qué fueras un poco más_ _… inteligente con tus decisiones" _esta ya era el colmo Tanya se estaba sobrepasando y no permitiría que insultara a Bella

"_Tanya…"_ hable advirtiéndole que midiera su bocota

"_Mis decisiones no son asunto tuyo_" rebatió mi ex novia como toda una dama, sabía que no caería en provocaciones

"_Cuando afectan a Eddie lo son"_ el tono de voz de mi amiga fue bastante elevado

Me dedique a observar mi ensalada como si realmente hubiese algo bastante interesante en ella, para así evitar ver la reacción de Bella ante el amargo pero acertado comentario de Tanya

"_Prefiero tomar malas decisiones a terminar divorciada por haberlas creído buenas" _me asombro la manera como Bella se defendía a todas luces si seguían así iban terminar hiriéndose bastante la una a la otra y yo no quería eso tenía que detener esta locura

"_Touché_" dijo Tanya sin expresión alguna _"Pero Al menos yo no lastime a alguien que no lo merecía. Tengo la conciencia limpia"_

"_Tanya es suficiente"_ hablé esta vez en voz alta

"_Hablemos de otra cosa" _Tanya dio su brazo a torcer me conocía lo bastante bien como para saber por mi tono de voz que no esta vez ella había rebasado el limite

Un silencio sepultaral se instauro en nuestra mesa, tan solo podía escuchar los murmullos de las mesas a nuestro alrededor cosa que no estaba ayudando a mi humor

"_¿Cómo te ha ido con Jasper, Alice?"_ decidí ser yo ser el primero en romper el silencio que ya me estaba molestando

"_Hmm bastante bien"_ comento la pequeña Alice en tono soñador _"Digo, nuestra relación es algo seria. Cada vez más"_

"_Me alegró muchísimo"_ dijo Bella mientras una sincera sonrisa bailaba en su rostro hace mucho que no la veía sonreír así _"Son el uno para el otro"_

"_En eso estoy de acuerdo" _acote mucho mas tranquilo, la sonrisa de Bella me había devuelto a los recuerdos de nuestros días en el instituto y lo feliz que éramos todos _"Siempre peleando"_

"_Eso no ha cambiado"_ el tono risueño de Alice había aligerado el ambiente al fin

"_¿Sigues igual de testaruda?"_ pregunto Bella mientras negaba con su cabeza

"_Trabaja en eso, pero creo qué es una de las muchas razones por las que mi hermanito la ama"_ esta vez fue Rosalie la que se unió a la conversación, mientras la duende sonreía apenada

"_¿La testarudez es algo de familia?"_ Tanya preguntó mirando a Bella

"_Creo que sí" _escuche decir a Rosalie defendiendo a su cuñada_"Pero Bells no es ni la mitad de lo qué son sus hermanos"_

"_Yo tengo mis dudas"_ dije en tono jocoso y le dirigí por primera vez en toda la noche una sonrisa a _mi bella _

"_¡Hey! A Alice no le gana nadie"_ se defendió de modo infantil mientras me devolvía la sonrisa que tanto extrañaba ver

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y no quise o mejor dicho no pude apartar mi vista de esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, estaban tan profundos como siempre, podía perderme por horas y hasta días en ellos; ahora si esta disfrutando realmente esta velada

"_Cullen, Tanya me pareció haberlos visto"_ reconocí al instante esa voz y busque con la mirada a mi amiga

"Buenas noches, James" respondí el saludo mientras me levantaba de la mesa y ponía mi mano derecha en el hombro de mi amiga inspirarle confianza y valentía

"Pensaba que habías perdido la vista, cariño" Pude ver como Tanya juntaba todas sus fuerzas para enfrentarse a su mayor tormento (léase su ex esposo)

"¿A qué se debe ese pensamiento?" James permanecía idéntico a sus años en el instituto, donde por decir menos se dedicaba a hacerme la vida imposible a mi y mis amigo, éramos los eternos rivales y el se llenaba la boca diciendo que era mas que yo y que yo simplemente era un huérfano recogido…

Vi como recorría con una mirada seductora a Tanya y dibujó una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, saboreando el dolor que sabía causaba a mi amiga

"Por la clase de mujer con la que sales actualmente" Tanya miro con desdén hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado "Pero veo qué con el divorcio además de perder dinero, perdiste el buen gusto"

Tanya fue fría al responderle, casi igualo el tono de su ex marido quien río con soberbia y sorna

"Aún me gustas si es lo que te molesta" James recriminó apuntando con su dedo indicé a Tanya, su cinismo era impresionante

"Aléjate Harrison" dije sin pensarlo interponiéndome entre él y mi amiga no iba a dejar que la lastimara de nuevo "No ensucies más tu reputación de infiel, engañando a tu amante en sus narices"

"Solo aclarando algo, Cullen y si yo tengo manchado el nombre por infiel, tú lo tienes teñido… Eso de engañar a tu novia con su prima es… Bajo" el tono despectivo de su voz y la insinuación que acababa de hacer habían colmado mi paciencia no iba a soportar que quisiera manchar el nombre de mi amiga

"Lárgate" Gruñí mientras apretaba mi nariz y respiraba con los ojos cerrados, calmando mis ganas de asesinarlo ahí mismo delante de todos los presentes, pero me estaba controlando mas por mi amiga que por mi

"Solo pase a saludar, mi amor" dijo James acercándose a la boca de Tanya quien no dudó un segundo en aventarlo lejos de ella…

Todos estaban anonadados con la escena que mi amiga y su ex marido acababan de montar, si era cierto que Tanya no era del agrado de mi familia pero James mucho menos…

_**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo cumpliendo con alguien muy especial para mi, Primis Fabi te lo prometí y aquí esta un nuevo capitulo…**_

_**Aquí esta la perspectiva de Edward acerca de la fiesta para que entiendan un poco mas como se siente él al ver a Bella y pues como vieron era James el que apareció y el ex marido de la tan atorrante Tanya tal para cual no??? …**_

_**Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por organizar mi horario y actualizar una vez por semana espero cumplirles…**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews llegamos a los 60 y hasta los 65 eso me hace muy feliz no saben cuanto y es por eso que reformulo mi agenda para actualizar mas regularmente**_

_**Sería mucho pedir que llegáramos a los 70 prometo actualizar la próxima semana si lo logramos anden no sean malitos… **___

_**Bueno me despido hasta la próxima gracias por su apoyo, y ya saben aprieten el botoncito verde al final eso me haría extremadamente feliz…**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**Shury**_


	9. Arrepentimiento

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier cosa que reconozcan es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no gano dinero por esto. **_

_**Mi única recompensa son sus reviews……**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

James se fue y Tanya cayó sobre su silla o mejor seria decir se desplomó sobre su silla

"¿Te encuentras bien, Tanya?" Me coloque a su lado y le tomé la mano en señal de apoyo

"Es un…" Podía observar como Tanya tenía la respiración entre cortada, estaba a punto de llorar, sabía que estaba invadida por la rabia y la frustración como cada vez que nos topábamos con James

Tomó la copa que tenía enfrente y la bebió de golpe, no tardo en hacer lo mismo con la de a lado, y después con la mia. Hasta que Rosalie se la quito de las manos.

"Nos vamos" Dije quitándome el saco y poniéndolo en sus hombros. Para después susurrar a su oído previendo que nadie escuchara lo que estaba por decirle "¿Quieres embriagarte? Hazlo, pero no aquí. No le darás el gusto"

Tanya se levantó, con el poco valor que le quedaba, me despedí sin mucha formalidad de Rosalie, Alice y Bella y salí hacia la puerta del salón con mi amiga del brazo, más para evitar que se cayera que por caballerosidad

Llegamos al Bar de costumbre unos tres minutos después de que me despedí, porque la verdad Tanya no había emitido palabra luego del percance con su ex marido. El lugar no estaba muy lleno y nos acomodamos en una mesa larga para tres dejando una silla vacía y un camarero con cara de poco amigos nos atendió

"Dos whiskies en las rocas" Ordené. Luego observé a Tanya, era extraño verla así: tan derrumbada y devastada

El mesero se fue dejándonos solos con el silencio en medio.

"Gracias" habló mi amiga ya un poco mejor."En verdad, Edward"

"Cuando quieras" le sonreí. Sabía que Julie estaba tratando arduamente en fingir que todo estaba normal así que no iba a arruinar su intentó "¿Ya estas mejor?"

"Claro" Tanya pintó en su cara una mueca bastante parecida a una sonrisa, pero yo la conocía mejor que eso. El mesero llegó con las dos copas

"¿Pero el whisky me va a ayudar" Mi amiga dio un pequeño sorbo a la copa

"Swan ahí tampoco fue muy agradable ¿cierto?" cuestiono aun sabiendo mi respuesta

"Digamos que no esperaba verla" respondí sinceramente y carraspeé un poco "Y no fue nada agradable"

"Pero aún así te sigue gustando" señaló Tanya acusadoramente y antes de que pudiese argumentar algo"No gastes saliva negándolo. Me di cuenta como la viste y créeme que falta mucho para que llegues a ver así a Lauren"

"Sabes que tenemos historia" fue lo único que pude argumentar a mi favor me sentía incomodo hablando de la ex con la prima de la actual "Es algo difícil de olvidar, sobretodo por como terminaron las cosas"

"Es una idiota" sentenció Tanya; sabía que mi amiga nunca iba a perdonar a Bella por como me dejo hace cuatro años atras

"Aunque no lo creas, la entiendo" dije bebiendo de mi whisky, era verdad luego de algún tiempo la entendía perfectamente

"No, la justificas que es diferente" Tanya fue demasiado sincera con esta frase

"Observa tu matrimonio. Si Bella hubiera decidido casarse hubiésemos terminado como tú y James, creo que un divorcio me hubiera lastimado más" sabía que tal vez no era el momento de comparaciones pero debía hacer que Tanya entendiera un poco la historia; la otra cara de la historia

"No lo creo" dijo mientras terminaba el liquido de su copa "Tú eres, muy diferente a James. En todos los aspectos, nunca la hubieras engañado"

Mi amiga dio un largo suspiro"Por eso es una idiota" no pude mas que reír ante su inferencia

"Nunca sabré que hubiera pasado si Bella hubiera aceptado" tomé más whisky." De cualquier modo ya es historia pasada"

Tanya me miro con ojos incrédulos, si realmente era historia pasada aunque en mi mente y en mi corazón aun quedaran vestigios de esa relación, de todos los momentos compartidos, pero no podía vivir de recuerdos tenía que seguir adelante con o sin ella…

_**BELLA POV**_

Con todo lo ocurrido, incluso sentí un poco de pena por Tanya y me arrepentía de lo que había dicho acerca de su divorcio, si hubiera sabido que James estaba ahí…

Pero por más que quería, tampoco podía evitar el sentir celos "_eso de engañar a tu novia con tu prima…" _Las palabras de James retumbaban en mi cabeza. No podía evitar el pensarlo. La forma en la que Edward la defendió, como sostuvo su mano y el simple hecho de que estuviera enojado por lo ocurrido

"_Pobre Tanya"_ Alice la compadeció _"Enamorarse de James Harrison no era la decisión más sabia en este planeta, no es que el hombre fuera inhumano pero tampoco tenía muchos escrúpulos"_

No pude decir nada, estaba demasiada sumida en mis pensamientos. Aunque jamás lo aceptara me preocupaba más el hecho de que Edward tuviera algo con Tanya que con Lauren. O mejor dicho me dolía más

"_¿Estás bien, Bells?"_ Me pregunto Rosalie al verme ida, simplemente movía un poco los labios de vez en cuando

"_Claro. Simplemente estaba pensando en…"_ no terminé la frase, de cualquier modo no tenía derecho alguno de opinar sobre la vida amorosa de Edward

"_¿Edward?"_ Alice me miraba intrigada y sonriente y solo pude leer en su mirada: Dónde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.

Me encontraba recostada. Para no hacer largo lo qué paso les diré que me fui poco después de Edward, no me sentía muy cómoda con todo lo que había pasado y simplemente quería llegar a casa a dormir, pero ahora que estaba en la que solía ser nuestra cama el sueño simplemente no llegaba

La cosa terminó mal. Harrison seguía teniendo la maña de tratar de arruinar la vida de Edward Cullen y esta noche lo había conseguido, pero lo único que me molestaba era Tanya

Nunca había sido de mi total agrado, ni siquiera en la época en la que Edward y yo aún manteníamos una relación, Tanya era una persona demasiado prepotente y orgullosa, amaba fastidiar a la gente, la verdad nunca terminé de entender como es que le agradaba a Edward

Me dolía sobremanera el pensar que había _algo_ entre ellos dos. La verdad era que Lauren no me preocupaba en absoluto, era rubia y no muy lista, no la clase de mujer que esperaba para Edward; pero Tanya Malory era otra cosa: inteligente, doctora, amiga, guapa, leal…

Arrepentida. Así podría definir como me sentía yo Isabella Swan esa madrugada.

_**Flashback…**_

_Agosto, 13. Cuatro años atrás._

"_¿Bella?" Edward se encontraba recostado en nuestro sofá conmigo su novia en brazos. Estábamos en la terraza acomodados en una banca con una tarde fresca en New York a nuestros pies_

"_Dime…" Dije removiéndome un poco nerviosa en los brazos de Edward_

"_¿Has pensado en…" Edward no termino en su rostro se veía una lucha entre continuar hablando o dejarlo para despúes_

"_Hablemos de eso, otro día" sentencie un tanto enfurruñada "Deberíamos entrar"_

_Me levanté y se adentro al departamento dejando a Edward afuera con evidente confusión en su cara_

_Quince minutos después Edward entró a la casa, y me encontró sumida en unos papeles. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como tomo su abrigo y se dispuso a salir_

"_¿A dónde vas?" me apresure a decir levantando la vista de mis papeles_

"_Trabajo" contestó con simplicidad_

"_Eso fue cortante" me limite a responder mientras caminaba hacia él "Creo que debemos hablar"_

"_No quiero presionarte" se alejó de mi un poco y se acerco más a la puerta, muy en el fondo él presentía lo que estaba por ocurrir_

"_Pienso qué es muy pronto" solté como si nada. En el rostro de Edward se formó una mueca extraña_

"_¿Muy pronto?" preguntó sarcástico, después soltó un bufido y puso una mano sobre la manija de la puerta_

"_Mi carrera esta comenzando" traté de excusarme, aunque supiera muy bien que esa no era la verdadera razón de mi rechazo _

"_No es justo dejar todo por algo tan perdurable como el matrimonio. Tendremos muchos años, Edward"_

"_Quiero formalizar esto" Edward se volteó y me encaró "Sin presiones"_

_Su tono de suplica y su sonrisa torcida no me estaban ayudando para continuar con mis planes, tomé aire y cerré mis ojos buscando fuerzas de donde no las tenía era ahora o nunca_

"_No quiero…casarme" retiré la sortija de mi dedo anular "No ahora"_

"_Deberías pensarlo…" Edward se mojó un poco los labios y pude ver desconcierto en sus ojos, se negaba a aceptar de regreso el anillo "Más detenidamente"_

"_¿Crees qué no lo he hecho?" casi grite "Le he dado mil vueltas a este asunto, pero no es lo que realmente deseo" _

"_Matrimonio conlleva a un hijo y eso al fin de mi carrera. No estoy dispuesta a pagar ese precio. Tal vez en unos años" suspire esperando que entendiera de una buena vez no podía ser tan terco_

"_Bella te pido matrimonio no que renuncies al NYT" Edward ya estaba enfrente de mi "Respetaré tu decisión, podemos esperar"_

"_¡¿Por cuánto tiempo?!" dije ahora si gritando y alejándome de él para comenzar a dar vueltas por el lugar_

"_El que sea necesario" Ambos empezamos a desesperarnos_

_Reuní toda la fuerza posible y dije fuerte y claro, lo que trataba de decir desde hace algunos días_

"_NO" estaba de espalda hacía él así que no pude observar su reacción_

"_Te daré tu espacio… Esperare todo lo qué tu quieras, no te pido que sea mañana; tal vez en un año" Sentí como se acercaba a mi y me volteo para quedar de frente a él_

"_No lo entiendes" me alejé de él lo más posible y me senté en un sillón "No quiero tiempo. Es un no definitivo"_

_Y ahí estaba lo había dicho…_

"_Bella…" Edward se acercó, se acomodó a mi lado y tomo mis manos entre las suyas_

"_Lo siento. No me casaré, ni ahora ni nunca" Deposité la sortija en sus manos…_

_Edward no dijo nada más, se levantó del sillón y salió_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Por un momento imaginé como hubiese sido si ese 13 de agosto hubiera tomado otra decisión. Tal vez estaría con él, con mi Edward en este mismo momento, estarían en esta misma cama, en _nuestro_ departamento

Un largo suspiro me invadió. Digamos que una semana después del incidente terminamos, Edward Cullen no me armó ninguna clase de escándalo, era demasiado caballero para eso

Absolutamente todo lo que compramos durante nuestro noviazgo pasó a ser de mi propiedad. El departamento permanecía idéntico, lo único diferente era el vacío en el closet

Simplemente lo perdí a él…

Ese día había decidido mi futuro, en ese momento pensé tenerlo claro. Ahora la palabra futuro era lo más incierto en mi vida

Simplemente no existía, se fue con Edward…

Dos o tres lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Era doloroso, no tenía caso negarlo. La idea de una familia ya no sonaba tan irracional, ahora sonaba imposible…

_**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo como lo prometí una vez por semana… Dios mil gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus agregados a favoritos y alertas de historias…**_

_**Sera que podemos llegar a 82 reviews son solo 10 mas no sean malitos…**_____

_**Espero les guste este capitulo, pues ya vieron como fue que Bells y Edward terminaron, ahora la pregunta es porque???? **_

_**Suposiciones????? Ideas?????**_

_**Por cierto en mi perfil están los vestidos de las chicas en la fiesta, y el interior del apartamento de Bella y Edward!!!!**_

_**Para la próxima semana si Dios lo permite estoy de nuevo actualizando, ya saben dejen sus comentarios y háganme feliz**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Shury**_


End file.
